Once in a Lifetime
by tad2me
Summary: Bella is a Vampire who has a shield as special powers to protect her thoughts and feelings from others until that one day when human Edward Cullen moves into town and changes her life-Forever!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. All mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy the story. Leave some love and please share with others if you like.

**Once in a Lifetime**

_You meet someone who takes your breath away,_

_not because you want them too, but because they were meant to._

_And that person will change your life FOREVER._

Chapter One-Love at First site

I woke up this morning feeling really good after I had a good feeding last night. Every Sunday night we feed on the blood of animals to keep us fully satisfied for a whole week. It's a Sunday ritual. We also eat human food, but not a lot.

We can feed on other vampires too, but that is only if you are mated to them in a mating ritual when the human becomes a vampire. That can only happen during an eclipse. Then once the two have join together, they can live off each other as needed along with animal blood. Blood flows through our veins like humans. Our features are human like, but we do carry special powers unlike humans.

I possess a shield that protects me. No one can penetrate it. I keep my thoughts and feelings protected. If there is any threat to others, I can project my shield. It makes others feel safe. Not feel pain.

My dad's special power is that he can control elements of the earth. Wind, rain, snow, sun, stuff like that. As for my mom, she calms people around her. If anyone is upset or mad, she unleashes a calmness over you and you can forget why you are feeling this way.

I drove to school in my car. It's a Mercedes, as this is the last semester of my senior year. I have no clue what I want to do when I graduate. I really don't have to work, but I think I will continue working as a bank teller at First Federal. I love working there.

Since Mr. Meyer retired as VP of Finance, we are getting Mr. Whitlock next month. I met him once and he is a super nice guy and great looking too, but he does have a girlfriend.

I don't have a boyfriend, and can only hope to find one that I can mate with, but I know I won't find any around here. None of the guys even tickle my fancy. Yet, I never allow them since my shield protects me from feeling for them and really don't care too.

I get to school and head to my locker to grab my books. I head to the Library to do some studying since my first class is study hall. Jess stops me along the way. Jessica Stanley is little miss know it all, look at me, I am center of attention, captain of the volleyball team and president of student council.

"Hey Bella, are you going to start working on your P & P essay?"

"Um, yeah I am. I want to get a head start on this. How about you?" I said back.

"No, you know me, last minute kind of girl. Too busy for that stuff, but I work better under pressure. Anyway, I want to hang the halls a bit. I want to see the new students coming in. Why don't you hang with us?"

"No, I am good, you go ahead. Have fun, I'll see you in second period." I said and walked to the Library. I waved and said hi to Ben and Angela who were standing by his locker as I entered the library.

I settle down in the far back corner and set my books out. I already read the book, but now I have to reread and write out my essay.

I bought the book 3 years ago and saw the movie more than a dozen times. It is one of my favorites. Oh, Mr. Darcy. There is just something about true love that you cannot deny.

As I sit across the room of the library, trying to study, I felt a strange pull in my body, an electric energy or magnetic force, that caroused my inner being and as I look up, I knew my life changed the very moment our eyes met. He was so handsome and breathtakingly beautiful, angelic like. I swear the heavens opened up and light shown down upon him and all his glory.

He had to be an angel because there is not a flaw that I saw on this guy. He is perfect and he has me in a trance. I am totally mesmerized by him. His eyes unleashed the most powerful look, that I forgot where I was or who I am.

I am literally frozen. Never moving, forever changed. I heard we were getting four new students, but never guessed I would have been this affected by one.

My parents told me about the Cullen's moving here, as they met them and welcomed them to Forks, since my mom works for the Chamber of Commerce and Dad Chief of Police. They are the Forks Welcoming committee.

They said they are a great down to earth family. Dad does not foresee any trouble with them.

Wait! My shield is activated, there is no way I should be feeling anything.

There was just something about him that was a mystery. He starts walking towards me, his eyes not leaving me. Oh man, he has a fucking sexy walk, that I instantly go wet for him. I want to claim him as mine.

He gets to my table, eyes still boring into mine and speaks. Oh God his voice is even angelic. "Can you tell me where the fiction section is?"

My eyes are still locked on his, rendering me totally speechless. I can see the blood pumping through his veins. I'm starting to feel thirsty. He is human and he smells delicious. Oh, god help me.

What the hell is he doing? Humans can't put Vampires in these kind of trances. Wonder what kind of powers he has causing these things to happen to me. My shield protects me from these things. What the Hell!

My mouth is open, but nothing is coming out. He leans closer. I inhale his scent, whimpering and swallowing hard, still locked in his trance. I want to feed on him. I want to take his vein, while he is inside of me thrusting in and out, turning me from the inside out, enjoying the ecstasy that is before me.

How am I to get out of this trance he put me in? I am paralyzed, my shield is not working. How can it be? This has never happened before. I need to talk to my mom or dad.

The have been around for centuries and know the rules. I need to get to them, but how? I can't move.

I feel an inner panic, but not in a bad way. Just a lustful way. My thoughts go through a series of things, but still all seem so garbled up.

But just then he reaches out to touch my hand and then all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. All mistakes are my own. I will try to post chapters every couple of days. Hope you like the chapter._

**Chapter 2-Nice to meet you**

Just when his touch made contact, we both jumped, literally breaking the trance. I look around the room wondering where I am. I get a grip on my thoughts and shake my head.

He clears his throat. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but can you tell me where the fiction section is? The Librarian is not at her desk and I need help. By the way, I'm Edward Cullen."

I blinked a few times to render myself back to the present state. "Hi Edward, I am Bella. Bella Swan. The fiction section is right over there." I pointed to my right. "Is there a particular book you are looking for?"

"Yes, I need to get a book called Pride and Prejudice. It's for my English class with Mr. Berty. I got this note when I checked in that I needed this book. So here I am. You would have thought he could pull the book himself to have ready for me since I am new, but since I have study hall first, he figured I needed to get use to the library. Makes sense huh?"

We both laugh. His voice, his scent is so alluring that it makes me tingle all over. He is like a drug to me.

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense." I stand and started to walk over to the fiction section and he follows.

"Okay, here we are. It is alphabetized, so the P's should be down here."

I pull out the book and hand it over to him. He eyes me appreciatively and my eyes meet his. Wrong thing to do as I am lost again. We are both standing there holding the book and staring at each other.

Just then the first bell rings making us both jump and causing the trance we were in to break. What the hell is happening here? I think to myself.

"We better get going to our next class. I assume you have English next, am I right?" I said while getting my books collected and head out.

"Yes, I do. Then I have Lunch, Biology and study hall again."

"Well, then follow me, because it looks like you're with me the whole day or should I say semester."

We head down the hall and I realize that I am going to be in big trouble with him being with me like this. I don't know if I am going to be able to control myself.

I see a smile on his face and a glow radiating from him that just melts my inner being. I swear I am being punished for something. I feel he is torturing me. Testing me.

I wonder if he feels things between us. Do I have a glow to me. Can he see or feel that there is some form of chemistry? Oh crap, I am so doomed.

We walk into the classroom and I introduce him to Mr. Berty. We talk briefly and I head to my desk and Edward follows. He plants his ass in the desk next to me. The one that Mike Newton usually occupies, but not anymore.

More people pile in and Mike strolls in and stops dead in his tracks to see that his desk is occupied. Mr. Berty plants his hand on Mike's shoulder and tells him to take another seat as he assigned Edward to be next to me.

Mike was not happy and scowled, but thank god, because now maybe he can leave me alone. I doubt it, but I can hope.

The Bell rings and everyone is settled. Mr. Berty introduces Edward and we go around the room to say our names. Edward tells us that he came from Alaska with his family and has 1 brother named Emmett and a sister named Alice.

I thought to myself wondering if his brother and sister would have the same effect on me as he does. Maybe they have some sort of radioactive force field penetrating my shield.

Class went rather quickly and I avoided Edwards eyes in fear that I will be locked in his trance again. The Bell rang and I jumped taking me out of my thoughts.

I don't remember what Mr. Berty talked about. Did I miss any important information? I will have to ask Edward. Or maybe I will ask Jess and avoid Edward. Like I said before, I am so doomed.

We head out to our lockers to put our books away and head to lunch. Edward approaches me.

"Bella, may I join you for lunch today, if you don't mind? Otherwise, I understand if you don't, I can eat alone somewhere else since my family has a different lunch from me."

My heart did a little skip and feel bad because he just moved here looking for friends to get to know and I can't throw him to the wolves now, can I?

"Oh, no please, that is fine to join me. I will introduce you to more of the gang. Come on." I said while headed to the lunch room.

Just before we get there, we hear someone yelling Edwards name. We both turn and see a petite girl running up to us.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing?" he said with a smile.

"I had to switch my classes around and now I have this lunch. Can I join you?" she said practically begging.

Edward glances at me and smiles.

She steps forward. "Oh Hi, I'm Alice, you must be Bella?"

"Ah yes, I am, nice to meet you Alice. And yes, please join us, more the merrier." I said smiling at her. She does have a way with herself that I feel she has me wrapped around her little pinky. Weird feeling here.

"Awesome, thank you!" she said bouncing up and down while clapping her hands together.

We get in line to get our food and head over to our table.

"Hey guys, This is Edward as some of you know, and this is his sister Alice. Edward, Alice, this is Jess, Mike, Angela and Ben. Everyone said their hi's and we ate and talked.

Edward sat pretty close to me and I was feeling an energy coming off of him that radiated an electric current through me and felt I was in my own personal hell as it built within.

**Oooo, Do you think Edward feels the same as Bella? That instant connection? Share your thoughts on this.**

**Maybe, someday I'll share EPOV on this, as I do have it written already...heehee**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 3-Must be a sign**

We walked side by side to biology. I was thirsting for his blood. But not to the point that I will attack him since I had already fed last night.

As I stepped into the classroom, Mr Banner stopped me and told me that he is going to put Edward next to me.

"Bella, I would like Edward to sit with you since he is new and you're my top student." He turns to him, "Edward, Welcome!"

I wanted to roll my eyes. "Sure, Mr Banner no problem."

"Follow me." I said to Edward and turned to head to my table.

"Here we are, home away from home." pointing out our desk.

Mr. Banner talks about the different microscopic organisms that live on the surfaces of pond water. We will be looking for these under a microscope.

This is easy as pie and I hope Edward can pay attention. Hopefully he is a smart one so I don't have to do all the work.

I look over at Edward who seems to be just sitting there waiting. So I started the conversation.

"So Edward, why did you and your family move here?"

"Well, my father took a job as Chief of surgery at the hospital. He wanted to be in a small quiet town. Well, actually it was more for my mom than for him or us."

"That's cool, why? What about your mom? Is something wrong with her?" I said while putting another slide on.

He smiles."No, she's a stay at home mom. She is actually a writer, hence wants to be in a small peaceful town and not some big city where there is lots of noise.

She wrote a couple of books. Maybe you have heard of them? One is 'Love Bites' and the other book is 'Another One Bites the Dust'." he lets out a little chuckle.

I snap my head up over to look at him and he looks back and unleashes his beautiful smile. I am frozen again. Damn him. There is another sign that I am in Hell for some sort of punishment.

I think I better look these books up and read them. This has to be a sign of some sort. It has to be. This sort of thing just doesn't happen. Maybe they know about our kind.

Next thing I know I hear Edward curse under his breath. He got a paper cut and is bleeding. His blood, Oh god, help me.

I smell it. It smells heavenly and I want to drink it. I grip the table while looking at him. This cannot be happening.

His hand touches my hand that is sitting on top the table making me jump again and bringing me out of my trance.

He whispers, "Bella, are you okay?"

I blink. "Ah, um...I don't think so, sorry. Lets get this cleaned up."

I hurry and we get all cleaned up and then just as the bell rings, I am up out of my seat rushing out of the room as fast as I can, shoving people out of my way.

I need to get to the girls restroom to hide and breath. I need to collect my thoughts and feelings before something gets out of hand.

I stalk into the girls restroom and notice no one in there. Thank God! What the hell is going on here. I need to concentrate. I gotta talk to my mom or dad. I take my phone out and call my mom, but she is with a customer. So I send her a text.

_Mom, I need to talk to you right away. I think my shield is broken. I don't know why or how. I am leaving school and going home. Call me when you get this or this can wait until you get home. Luv U-B_

I hang in there a little bit longer waiting to see if my mom calls me back, but then I could be in here all day. I have no clue what is going on, I'm freakin out here and trapped in the bathroom wondering what the hell is happening. My mind is going ninty miles an hour of Edward, his blood, his looks, his scent-Oh God help me as I let out a moan.

I leave the restroom and as I open the door stepping out, I glance up and there is Edward leaning up against the wall. He has a concerned looked and relief seems to have washed over him when he looked me in the eyes.

_Shit! _My heart starts racing. My breathing picks up. He steps away from the wall and I step forward. He grabs me on the arms and whispers, "Bella, are you okay?"

Without thinking, I reach my hand up around the back of his neck pulling him to me and plant a fierce kiss on his lips.

As quickly as they connect, that electric current shot through me and I shoved him back up against the wall attacking him, losing control. Thank God no one was in the hall to see this.

He lets out a moan and gives it right back, wanting it just as much as I do. His hands are all over me, feeling me up, as I do the same to him. I want him so badly. My hands start to go for his clothes to start ripping them off, but my phone vibrates sending me into a spiral effect that turns me on even more.

Wait! My phone, my mom, she is saving me from saving Edward from turning into a tragedy. The vibration stops and so do I. I pull apart from him, shove him up against the wall further with my hand while looking at him, "to answer your question, no I am not okay." I said and turned running out of the school, leaving him up against the wall stunned and breathless.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but holy smokes, Bella is _HOT_ for Edward!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay in posting, but I think I'll have to do a weekend post as I have more time to get on my laptop since it's so slow. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 4-Confessions**

I drive home and run to my room falling onto my bed crying like an idiot. What the hell is going on. I cannot believe I attacked him like that. It felt so good. He felt so good.

I don't understand what is happening and I need my mom or dad to tell me whats going on. Just then there is a knock on my door.

"Bella, can I come in honey?" my mom said through the door.

"Yeah, come in, door is unlocked." I feel a calmness come over me.

She comes to sit on my bed next to me. "Tell me what is going on, sweetheart."

I take a deep breath and tell my mother what is happening.

"Mom, we got a new student, actual a family. He totally put me into a trance. He broke through my shield. I totally felt everything for him.

"Bella, Is this the Cullen family that just moved here from Alaska a week ago?" my mom said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes mom, that is them or I should say one of them. His name is Edward. I think I am falling for him, I mean I felt something from him, like, lust. I want his blood, it was calling me. Is this natural? I don't understand and I need you to tell me that this is okay."

"Bella, it is natural, it means that he is your once in a lifetime. Your forever. He is your soulmate. Since he broke your shield, there is no greater force than the chemistry, the magnetic pull that you have.

Bella, this means that you have to turn him. You have to make him yours forever. You are ready. You are eighteen, you found your mate, now you have to move forward. Let yourself feel the power."

"Mom, I know you and dad were like this too and I am just so afraid. I'm afraid that I am going to screw this up and kill him. I know it's possible, but I don't want to lose him."

My mom holds me while I feel the calmness flow through my body from her and she tells me to take a day off from school. Think about all the things that will happen. When dad gets home we will discuss. We will work out the plan.

I wake the next morning. Mom and Dad are in the living room waiting for me. Mom called the school to tell them that I am sick and won't be in today.

We sit and plan out the details of the transformation and mating of Edward to me if he'll have me.

"Bella, the first step is to get to know Edward and his family. You have to make sure that he understands that his life will change forever. If he is the one that you say he is, then it will all work out." my mom said as I thanked them both and I left to go to my room.

I spent rest of the day laying on my bed thinking about Edward, getting all hot and bothered. God, there is a part of me that thirsted for his blood so badly. I knew he was the one. I was unconditionally in love with him. It was running in my body in just a short period of time.

I know that Edward wanted me when he was practically all over me. I felt his needs just as much as mine. I know he will want this too.

I get ready for bed thinking of Edward and drifting off to dreamland.

I slept pretty good and got up to shower and get dressed for school. I headed out. It's a quarter to eight and head to my locker. Kids are milling around and there is Edward at his locker with his back to me.

I walk up to my lockers while I keep my eyes on him. He must have sensed I was there because he turned around and looked right at me. I quickly open my door and grabbed my books, now sensing him right behind me and closing the door.

"Hi Bella, are you okay? I missed you yesterday." He eyes me up carefully.

"Hi, yes, I am fine. What? You did?" I said with a shocked voice.

"Yes, I did miss you, I was worried all day, going insane not knowing, but I'm glad you're fine."

The bell rings and we start walking to the Library. Turning my head to him, "How was class? Did I miss anything big?"

"Nah, but I did take notes in Biology so you can copy them this morning before class if you want?"

"Sure, that would be great. Thank you for that." I said as we came to the table in the back. I think this will be our table from now on.

He sits down across from me. I feel him staring at me. He is making me feel all sorts of things all over my body. I need to focus.

"What pages were we working on again?" I said while I open my biology book.

He leans forward and reaches across the table to grab my hand. I jump slightly from the electric current that is now flowing thru my whole body. I suck in a breath and let it out to control it, closing my eyes to calm myself.

You can do this Bella. It will be okay. Focus. Breath.

I open my eyes and look at him. We are now both looking at each other staring intently into each others eyes like we are searching deep with the soul of our inner being.

He starts to whisper. "Bella, please tell me what's wrong."

Still searching his eyes, as I am under his spell. Thinking about how I am going to do this. I just met him yesterday and I already want him inside of me. What is wrong with me?

"Edward, I just met you yesterday and I am completely spellbound by you. You beguile me. You have me in a trance every time I look into your eyes. I lust for your blood. When you touch me, you are like a live wire going thru my whole body, completely taking charge over it. I never wanted you so badly and I can no longer stay away from you."

"Then don't, because I feel the same way about you. The moment I laid eyes on you, I felt like I was under your spell. You rocked my world. I have never felt anything like this and you have this force about you that does things deep within _my_ soul."

I give him a soft smile and he, in returns, does the same.

"I was going to apologize to you for my bad behavior on Monday, attacking you in the hall, but I'm not sorry, because damn you're a good kisser." I said with a laugh.

He let out a laugh too. "I'm not sorry either and can say the same for you. So lets call it truce and move forward, okay?" He said while holding his hand out for me to shake it.

I reach up to shake his hand and decided to pull him toward me and give him a chaste kiss on the lips and sit back down.

He looked a little shocked and lost.

"What?"

"What do mean, what? We call truce, you give a quick kiss and it's over, just like that? Really?"

"Well, yeah, come on, we're in school, we have about thirty minutes and I need to get my notes done since I won't have time before class, unless I spend my lunch hour doing that. But what fun is that?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh, you are such a tease and I will get you for this." he said pointing his finger at me laughing.

"Is that a promise Edward?"

"Guaranteed Bella, guaranteed."

He gave me a wink and we laughed, then he gave me his notes for me to copy. It really didn't take me long as there weren't that many. I appreciated that he did this. No big deal because I could get from someone else.

I finish up right when the bell rang and we gathered up our books. Edward smiled and reached his hand out for me to take. I put my hand into his feeling that charge between us and we walk hand in hand to English.

I whole day went super fast. Edward and I held hands between classes, but not in class. Edward told me that he wanted me to meet Emmett and Rosalie after school and asked if we can hang out.

We walked out to the parking lot to my car. His car was right next to mine. Too funny, who would have thought this would have happened.

I lean up against my car and he leans up against, staring at each other, waiting for his family.

"You know, I think you are too far away from me." I said while I stalk over to him looking him in the eyes smiling.

I reach my hand up around the back of his neck pulling him to me to kiss him. He leans down and joins me. This is more of a passionate kiss. The kiss is sensual and soft.

He pulls away and puts his forehead to mine. "Now that should have been our first kiss."

"Yeah, but I am not sorry, that first kiss was _hot!_" I giggle.

Just then Alice bounces up to us and I stand beside him.

"Hey, guys what's happening. Did I interrupt something? My bad."

"Hey Alice, all is good." Edward said.

We were just standing there talking with Alice when Emmett and Rosalie came up.

Edward turns to them, "It's about time guys, Emmett, Rosalie, this is Bella. Bella, this is Emmett and Rosalie."

"Hi Bella, nice to finally meet you." Emmett said waving.

"Yeah, same here. Hi Rosalie." I said back smiling with a slight wave, wanting to make her feel comfortable since she is new also.

After the introductions, we talked some more and laughed. We decided to head to their house. Emmett took Edwards car and Edward rode with me since I have my car.

**So glad that Bella and Edward confessed their feelings for each other.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. All mistakes are my own._

**Chapter Five-Meet the Family**

As I was driving down this familiar road to his house, I pointed down a particular road and told him that I live down there by the river. Who would have thought that a couple of miles more with woods separating us, was his house.

We got to Edwards house and it was a really nice place. He gives me a tour of his house, showing me his room, but we do not go in. I don't think we would be able to control ourselves.

Then we come back and are sitting in the living room talking with the others when his mom comes in.

"Hey mom, this is Bella. Bella, my mom, Esme. " Edward said.

"Oh, Hi sweetheart, nice to meet you." she said with a smile and opens her arms for a hug.

"Nice meeting you also. You have a lovely home." I said thinking to myself that a hug for first time greeting is weird, but she is so sincere and could love her like a mom.

"Thank you, I love it too! Did you kids have a good day at school?"

Everyone shook their heads and said yes. She smiled, then excused herself and left the room. We just sat there and talked for a bit, then his dad came home.

"Hey kids, what's happening?" he said walking into the room looking at all of us.

"Hey dad, this is Bella, Bella this is my dad, Carlisle." Edward said while exchanging looks between us.

"Hi Bella and Welcome to our home." He says while he holds his hand out to shake. I hold my hand out to shake and his other hand cups on top mine while we shake. Such a warm welcome.

"Hi, and Thank you!" I said with a smile. Boy, is he handsome man. I see where Edward gets his looks and charm from.

Now, that the introductions are out of the way, now I can focus on getting to know them better. Esme comes back in to announce that supper is ready.

"Bella, will you please join us? We'd love to have you." she said.

"Sure, I would love too. Thank you!"

Edward grabs my hand smiling and leads me to the dinning room. It's a good thing that we eat food. She made lasagna and garlic bread. It smelled yummy.

We eat and they tell me stories of their life in Alaska. There isn't much to tell them about me and they cannot know my secret just yet.

"Do you have a job, Bella." Esme said.

"Yes, I work part time as a teller at First Federal Bank."

"What, really?" Alice said with her eyes lighting up and smiling.

I look at her with regard. "Yes, really, why?"

"My boyfriend Jasper is the VP of finance. Or he will be next week anyway."

"Oh my Gosh, Mr. Whitlock is your boyfriend?" I said shocked.

"Yes, he is and you will love him. He is so kind and passionate. And not to mention handsome, but he's taken." she said with a smile.

"I had the privilege to meet him when he came to check things out. He is super nice and he did say right off the bat that he had a girlfriend, so any of the single ladies knew he was taken. I look forward to working with him. This is really exciting."

I was glad to hear that. And not to mention how this just seems all so strange, how this is all coming together. Everyone is so kind and the kind of family to fit into with mine. I feel I can trust them as they will be my family soon or at least I hope, if Edward accepts my life.

We get done with dinner as it's getting late and I need to go home. I say my goodbyes to everyone and head out to leave. I hated to leave but that is how it goes.

Edward walks me to my car and leans in to give me a kiss. I kiss him back. We stand there making out. I want him and he wants me too.

His hands are feeling me up, while he has me pinned up against my car and my hands do the same. But I quickly pull apart from him, catching my breath, and I shove him back. I need to break this contact. He looks at me wondering what is going on.

"Good night Edward, I will see you tomorrow." And I open my car door and get in to leave. I leave him standing there dumbfounded and sex deprived.

I snicker just as much as I am feeling the same. But I cannot give into temptation at this time. It will ruin everything. I need to stay focused.

~~~i

As I sit t the breakfast bar with a smile on my face thinking about last night and the thought of his hands all over me. The kiss, the feeling that caroused thru my body.

Just then there was a knock on the door taking me out of my reverie. I get up to answer it. I open the door to a smiling, irresistible man before me.

"Good Morning Sunshine." he said with the most biggest smile on his face. It's like I haven't seen him in days.

"Good Morning to you." I said smiling back.

"I come a knocking and wanting to take you to school today if that is alright with you?"

"Sure, come in, I will get my stuff." I said turning letting him in. He leans down and gives me a kiss on the cheek this time.

I smile and walk to the coat rack and grab my jacket.

We ride to school in silence. We were both just smiling and he was holding my hand.

There was just a calmness between us that just made everything feel right. I decided I will tell him this weekend. Best to get it over with in case he decides to run for the hills.

School went by pretty fast. I didn't have to work today, so we are headed back to my house. I invited Edward to stay for dinner. My parents wanted to get to know him a little bit more. They wanted to test whether or not he can handle this.

We get done eating and go sit in the living room. Edward sits next to me on the love seat. I grab his hand so he feels relaxed around my parents. They seemed to have hit it off right away. We spent about two hours talking.

Edward kisses me good night and leaves. I head back to my parents. "Well, whats the verdict?"

"Bella, seeing Edward next to you and how he acted, it was clear to me that he is the one." Mom said with a wink.

"Good, so this weekend I tell him. I can't prolong this any more. I need to know if he'll accept me for who I am. I just hope it doesn't freak him out."

I get up, hugging my parents and head to bed. My phone buzzes with an incoming text.

_I miss you so much-E_

I miss you too! Sweet Dreams-B

_Sweet dreams to you beautiful-E_

And with that I fall into a deep peaceful sleep, dreaming of him.

Edward picks me up for school again. Thank God it is Friday. I am going to tell Edward tomorrow when we hang out. I just have to get thru today and tonight and will need all the luck I can get.

**Well, we have the family intros over with. The big reveal is next. How will Edward handle it?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related. _

**Chapter 6-I Love You!**

Edward pulls into the school lot, shutting off the engine. He turns to me and grabs my hand.

"Bella, are you okay? You seem to be out in left field this morning."

I look over at him and rest my head on the headrest and smile.

"Edward, don't worry, I am fine, really."

"Okay, but if there is anything bothering you, I want you to talk to me, I mean it. Since we are together, I don't want any secrets. I want you to trust me, like I trust you."

I want to tell him, but not now. Now is not a good time. We have class and I need more time with him. I lean toward him and kiss him, but then it turned into a full make out session. Oh my.

I chuckle against his lips. "Let's get this over with so we can be together all weekend, okay?"

"Yeah, let's go before I do something here on school premises."

We get through our day. I felt like a zombi knowing that the thoughts of how Edward will react to my secret. But I hide my thoughts and emotions as best as I could but since my shield no longer worked, it was basically worthless.

"Bella, whatever is going on with you, I want you to tell me. I know something is bothering you. Please tell me?"

"Edward, I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait until tomorrow. Can you please hold on until then?"

"For you, anything." he said smiling and leans down to kiss me.

Edward wanted to take me on a date, so he is taking me for pizza and a movie. He dropped me off to get ready and will pick me up. He told my parents he will have me home by curfew.

They laughed and knew there was no curfew since I am eighteen. We had a good time. It was so relaxing. He really knew how to make me feel relaxed. I am so in love with him and I am going to tell him tonight. One less thing to do tomorrow.

Edward being a perfect gentleman. He got me home at a reasonable time. We actually sat in my driveway in his car making out like teenagers. Funny, we are teenagers.

"Edward,?" I said against his lips and my hand in his hair.

"hmmm," he mumbles back never releasing my lips.

"I love you." I whisper.

"Mmmm, yeah I do too...Wait, what did you say?

I pull back looking into his eyes smiling. His eyes were half closed, drunk like and lips still puckered up.

"I love you and I want to thank you for tonight. It means a lot to me. This is my first real date I have ever been on. So thank you." I said smiling at him.

His eyes grew bigger and he got a huge smile on his face. He grabs my face and kisses me.

"Oh Bella, I love you too! And, you are most welcome and I, too, want to thank you for this is my first real date too! I mostly went on dates in groups, but they don't count. So were even." he said smiling and giving me a wink.

I melt when he does that to me. My heart keeps getting bigger every day for him. I cannot believe he is here with me.

I put my hands on his face and kiss him again. "Come on, you can walk me to my door and kiss me good night."

He gets out and opens my door. Holds his hand out for me to take and we walk hand in hand to my door.

"So, I guess this is good night, huh?" He said.

"Yes, it is and I had a wonderful time. Thank you!"

I lean in to give him a kiss. It was soft and gentle and literally lit my body on fire.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too!" I said with a chuckle and turned to go inside. I turned around to him before closing the door and blew him a kiss.

I decided that I could not fall asleep. I was keyed up after I told Edward that I loved him. Some people may think it's too early, but when you know in your heart without a doubt that they rock your world inside and out, you let it be known. Time is too precious to wait.

I sneaked out of the house and walked over to his house, taking the path thru the woods, since his house in only a couple miles down the road. I have walked this path many times.

I decided to text him to see if he is up.

_Hey Handsome, r u still up? B_

_Yeah, can't sleep, I miss u, wish you were in my arms-E_

_Me either, I miss u 2, I want you 2-B_

_What should we do about it?-E_

I decided to wait and see how I want to text him back. He is going to freak when he knows I am here. Then he texted again.

_U still there?-E_

_Yeah, I'm here-Literally...LOL-B_

_What does that mean?-E_

_It means open the door and let me in.-B_

_What? You're at my house?-E_

I am giggling, picturing the look on his face. He is at the front door in about two seconds flat. He is standing there in only flannel pajama bottoms. Oh heaven help me. This is a big mistake.

Next thing I know, I was wrapped in his arms with him whispering my name. My face is touching is bare chest. Oh my!

He pulls back looking me in the eyes. "Is this for real? I must be dreaming."

"Nope, you're not dreaming." I said with a giggle.

"Wait, how did you get here?"

"I walked on the path thru the woods over there." I said pointing in the direction I came.

"Bella, you cannot be walking alone in the wood in the middle of the night. What the Hell are you thinking? It's not safe."

He let me go and stepped back almost yelling. I knew he would not understand until I tell him my secret. How am I going to calm him down.

"Edward are you going to let me in, or are we going to stand out here all night?"

He grabs my hand pulling me inside and leading me up the stairs to his bedroom. He turns to shut the door and lock it.

I walk into his room and look at the bed. I think this is a big mistake because I am not sure I can control myself. I turn around as he comes up to me.

"Bella, I am sorry, but seriously, what were you thinking?"

"Edward, I am fine, I couldn't sleep. I wanted to lay in your arms, to cuddle with you. I never should have let you go. I love you so much, that I just felt empty after you left." I reached up and kissed him hoping to soften him up. He places his hands on my hips and returns the kiss back.

He pulls back looking at me, his eyes have softened. He pushes me back onto the bed. I lay down and he hovers over me. I feel the heat radiating between us.

He leans down on me now, kissing me. My hands are on his bare back. I open my mouth to let his tongue in. I feel it as he feels mine. He sucks on it and it throws me for a spiral. I am going downwards fast. Concentrate Bella, get back to life.

I let out a moan and push on him to see if he would move. He does and we both try catching our breaths.

"Edward, can we just lay here in each others arms?"

"Sure sweetheart, come on, lets get under the covers." He said while getting up and helping me up off the bed, while he grabs the blankets and pull down.

I take my shoes off and we crawl into bed. He opens his arms and I lay on his chest, inhale his scent with a deep breath. He smells so good. I run my hand over his chest feeling it. Oh, my.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too and I'm glad you are here in my bed." He said while kissing my hair.

We lay there in each others arms and fall asleep.

**Love is a powerful thing and when it feels right, you say it. Don't ever let anyone tell you it's too soon. Only you know in your heart if it is right or not. Never let a moment pass to say...I Love You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Time to Reveal the Secret**

I woke up to an angel laying next to me. He smells wonderful. Our legs intertwined and his arm on my hip. I watch him sleep. He is so perfect looking to me. He loves me and I just hope when I tell him today, that he does not run for the hills. But for this moment, I will cherish regardless.

I pick up his hand to move off me so I can get up. I do it slowly as not to disturb him. I slowly slide my leg off his and before I know it, he moans and grabs me.

"Mmmm, where do you think you're going missy?"

"Um, to the bathroom, is that okay? Go back to sleep."

"Okay, but hurry back here." he said in a whisper.

I trek off to the bathroom to do my duties. I find mouthwash to do a quick rinse. I hate to have morning breath if I am going to make out with him.

I head back out and he is laying there with his eyes closed but lifts his hand for me to take. I take it and he pulls me on top of him. His hand brushes my hair away from my face and looks into my eyes.

"Good Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Better than I had the past week. I wonder how it can be?" I said with a smirk on my face as I knew full well it was because of him.

"Me too!" he said and leans in to kiss me, but pulls away quickly.

"Edward, whats wrong?"

"Mmm, you taste minty like mouthwash, but I'm not, so hold it right there, don't move. I'll be right back. I mean it, freeze." he said while getting out of bed.

I chuckle at him. He is so cute and I don't move. Edward comes back a few minutes later. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, the good morning kiss."

We laid there kissing, hands wondering and feeling sexually charged. I want him so badly, but we cannot go there just yet, so I pull away.

"Edward, lets get breakfast and head out. I want to show you something."

His eyes get really big. "Really, my surprise? Do I get to see you naked?"

I slapped him and laughed. "No, Edward, it's a place. And if you're a good boy, then someday, you can see me naked, okay?"

"Okay, lets go. He said starting to pull me up out of the bed when I grab him in a panic.

"Wait! Before we do downstairs, is it alright with your parents know that I am here and that I slept with you in your bed even though we didn't have sex or anything, other than make out? Oh no, they'll ground you and forbid you to see me or be with you and..." he cuts me off with a kiss. A long searing kiss where I forget what I was thinking.

"Bella, it's okay. All is good. My parents are cool with you, with all of this, of you staying and being in my bed with me as long as we are responsible and we're of age. So relax. If they can handle Em and Rose sleeping together, then they can handle us."

I shake my head okay and we crawl out of bed. I am still in my sweat clothes and he gets dressed.

We head downstairs and no one is around. Thank God. So we head to the kitchen and he gets the cereal and bowls and places on the breakfast bar. We eat and talk about life in general. We finish up and head out.

The weather is in the fifties and we are dressed appropriately. I grab his hand and lead him thru the trail that I came on last night. I told him that he can use this but only during the day.

"Edward, you can use this anytime during the day to come to my house, but do not use at night as it's not safe for you."

"Bella, you have got to be kidding me, right? If anyone should talk, it's you!"

And with that, I could not argue with him, but he will soon learn why it's safer for me than him.

We pass my house in the back yard and headed thru another patch of woods and here we are.

"Here is my sanctuary. I come here to think and to fantasize. To spend time just reflecting and dreaming about the future. Me and Pooky bear spend many hours here."

"Pooky bear?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

I lead him over to the swing so we can sit and swing. I love to do this as its relaxing.

"You'll meet him later, but Edward, I have something to tell you and I want you to listen carefully. What I am about to tell you will change us forever, if you choose to or not."

"Whoa Bella, do you have a child? Are you a single mom?" he said jumping up, but I grab him.

"No, I am not, just promise me that you will not interrupt me until I am done."

He nods his head yes and takes his fingers to zip his lips. I chuckle and shake me head. I swallow and take a deep breath.

"Edward, there are things that are not normal. I'm, not normal. There are things of who I am, who I have always been and no turning back. I cannot change them, you, cannot change them. It's not only my world, but your world as well.

I want you to be part of it. I want you, I need you, I love you and I knew that from the moment I laid eyes onto you. You had me under your spell, your blood sang for me. It called to me. You were the one who literally broke me. You are my soul mate and I hope you feel the same way."

I stand up in front of him. I have a lump in my throat. I have to do this. I look into his eyes, but quickly withdraw or I'll be lost in them forever.

"Edward, I'm a vampire. I have been since birth. My parents are vampires and we are pretty much normal as we eat food as well as drink blood from our mates as well as animals. We can be in sunlight. We have special powers. I guess you can say we are hybrids." I said all in one breath.

I sit down and grab his hand. I am searching his eyes now as he sits with a blank look on his face. Oh, God he is going to run for the hills any moment.

"Edward, everything about me is real. We can still lead a normal life and I want you to be part of it. You can speak now and ask me any questions."

We sat there for awhile. He then gets up and starts walking around. I watch him because if he leaves me, I will follow him. He then turns to me and stares at me. Then he walks up to me.

He sits down and grabs my face. I start to feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Please say something." I whisper.

He leans in and kisses me and pulls back. He stands and steps back looking at me still not saying a word. He comes back and sits down.

"Bella, I really don't know what to say. This kind of stuff doesn't exist. All I know is that my heart is for only you. You took my breath away that moment our eyes met too. There was something about you that called me to you. I was under your spell."

He stands up and turns to look at me. "What does this mean, Bella? I mean, where do we go from here?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. He comes to sit next to me. I open my eyes and look at his.

"Edward, It does exist in my world. I want you. I want you to become a vampire. To be with me forever. I don't think I can live without you. I...I..." I stop and realize it was all for me. I needed him like I needed air.

"Edward, in our mating process, I bite you. I release my venom within you. Your body will go thru a transition period of, about twelve hours. In that time you will need to drink blood. You will drink my blood. It's what makes you strong and get thru the transition further.

Once the transition is done, you pretty much are a vampire. We are bonded together forever. If...that's, if you choose to do this. Then we can hunt together."

"Bella, what about children? What if I want to have a family. Where do we stand in this?"

"You want a family? Yes, we can have a family. We can have as many as you want."

"You can bear children?" he whispers.

"Yes, we can bear children. We are only fertile when there is a new moon. We only carry our young for six months. Our children will be highly intelligent as they carry the special vampire gene that they get from both parents."

He grabs me quickly and kisses me. He holds me to him. His kiss is fierce and then he pulls back and places his forehead to mine while catching our breath.

"Bella, let's do it. Let's do it now. I don't want to wait. I love you and I want you. I want all of you forever." He looks up at me biting his lower lip.

"You mean you are not running for the hills screaming on me? You really want me, you really would change to be a vampire like me, to be with me?" I said with tears streaming down my face.

He smiles but frowns instantly. "I do, but wait, a minute. What about school? Oh my gosh, we need to find a place to live, I need to get a job to support you and our kids. What about college?"

I grab him around his neck and kiss him to stop his ranting. I stick my tongue into his mouth and he moans. I deepen the kiss, not getting enough of him. I climb onto his lap still kissing him and slowly pulls away.

"Edward, lets take this one day at a time. This is our once in a lifetime deal. As long as we have each other. Everything will work out. Okay?"

"Okay, sorry, this is just so overwhelming, everything is happening so fast, but I know that I want you and need you and love you. Sooner the better though."

"We'll figure this out together, okay?" He nods his head and we kiss.

I cannot believe this all worked out. I was so fearful at first, but now that it's all out and my parents were right, if he truly loves me, it will all work out.

**There you have it! Bella revealed her secret to Edward and he didn't even run for the hills. Love Prevails!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Dispclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. Mistakes are my own._

**Chapter 8-Acceptance**

Now that he knows my secret and wants me too, I can breath, relax and have fun.

We sat on swing in the meadow until twilight talking about life. He asked a bunch more questions.

"Do we still age?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, we do, but only til the age of forty. Then our bodies go into a freeze state and aging process stops. So, you will be forty forever." I giggled.

"Well, forty is not bad. Your parents look good for being forty. So I can handle it."

I shook my head and smiled. We decided to head back to get something to eat and so I can tell my parents the good news. Then Edward and I can start planning our future.

"Mom, Dad, where are you?" I shouted while walking into the house holding Edwards hand.

"We're in the living room dear." My mom yells back.

As we sit down on the couch, both my parents are smiling already knowing that Edward has accepted me, us and who we are. They were thrilled.

Edward speaks while holding my hand. "Charlie, Renee, I love Bella and I promise to love her forever and take good care of her. There is no doubt in my mind that this is right. That we are right together."

My dad leans forward to eye him up. "Edward, Renee and I know you will take good care of Bella and we can see how much you love her in just a short period of time. Bella, knew you were the one and we trust her judgment and we have no doubt either, and with that, we give you our blessing."

My dad holds his hand out for Edward to shake. Edward leans forward to shake it. I jump up to hug my parents and thank them. Edward does the same and I turn to grab his hand to lead to the kitchen for some food.

I pull open the refrigerator to see what we can make and ask him what he wants.

"Edward, what do you want?"

"Um, how about you?" he said smirking.

"I'm talking food, Edward."

"Okay, what do you have in there." he said standing behind me looking in the frig with me.

"How about chicken and potatoes?"

"Sure, sounds yummy, do you need help?" he said while stepping back to lean against the counter.

"Nope, you just sit your pretty little ass down on the chair there and let me take care of you." I said pointing to the chair at the breakfast bar and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss.

"Pretty little ass, huh? It's nice to know that my ass is pretty and that you are looking at it." He lets out a laugh shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, you know...it's hard not noticing those things." As I give him a wink.

I heat up the food and we sit and eat. I put the dishes in the sink and we headed up to my room. I open the door and let him in. He walks around my room looking at the pictures I have, while I grab pooky bear and sit on my bed. He walks into the bathroom and back.

He stops at the foot of my bed looking at me smiling. He has this hooded look to him and he walks around it over to me.

He points and smiles. "This must be Pooky Bear, huh?"

I look down, "Yes! Pooky Bear, this is Edward, Edward, this is Pooky Bear."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Pooky Bear, looks like you're going to have to share Bella with me and let me tell you, that I get all of her." He grabs Pooky Bear and tosses him over on the chair.

He pushes me backwards, crawling over my body and leans down to kiss me passionately. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and I open to accept him, taste him. It's driving me nuts that I want inside of me. His hands are under my shirt and bra and cups my breast. I moan.

"God Bella, I want you so badly. I want to suck on your breast and take you right now. Will you let me?"

"Edward I want you too, but we can't until after we are mated. I want to be tied to you every vampirely way I can." I said smiling.

He rolls off of me, runs his hand through his hair and lets out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm just so horny and I want you now."

I place my hand on his chest. "I feel the same way Edward of being horny and wanting you, but I want us to connect in a magical way for the first time. Trust me, it will be that once in a lifetime experience that will make us both explode, but in the meantime, let me make you feel good."

I lean over to kiss him again. I let my hand wonder to his jeans and undo the button and unzip them. I shove my hand under his briefs to feel his hard erection.

Oh, God, he feels good in my hand. He lets out a moan in my mouth, just as I do the same, whispering to him to take his pants off while helping him with them.

He gets his clothes off and he is now totally naked. I reach down again to take him in my hand stroking him. We continue kissing and our breathing gets heavier.

"Bella, lets get you out of your clothes, so we are naked together." So he helps me out of my clothes.

He starts to feel me up. His mouth is on my breast with his hand massaging it. His hands feel so good and sending shock waves thru me. I continue massaging him.

He comes back and kisses me on the lips, his hand is down between my legs rubbing it. His fingers slip inside of me sending me almost over the edge. I want to scream out but his mouth is on mine buffering it.

"Oh Bella , you feel so good and wet down there, come for me. Oh, that feels good, keep going baby, I love you. Oh god, I am going to come now, oh shit." And he lets go and comes all over my stomach, just as I let out my first orgasm at the same time.

What pure joy that was for me. "Edward that was amazing for me, how about you?"

"Oh, that was so good. Sorry I didn't last long, but damn girl, you know how to work it." he said with a laugh.

He grabbed a Kleenex off my night stand to clean up the mess on my stomach and then kisses me.

We lay there in my bed for until we both fell asleep.

**How is everyone doing? Need a cold shower? LOL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-More Than Enough**

Who would have thought that I would wake up feeling this happy. As I stretched out, I feel emptiness next to me. I open my eyes and don't feel or see Edward. I sit up quickly. He must have left to go home. I quickly jump out of bed and go to the bathroom, then head downstairs. As I get close to the kitchen, I hear voices.

_"Well, all that I know is that I love your daughter more than you could possible know other than me telling you, but I promise I will do what it takes to make her happy everyday."_

_"Edward, I know you will and if you don't, just know that I have a gun and I know how to use it."_

I heard a chuckle and thought it's best to save Edward.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" I said bouncing up to Edward while I give my father the look of, you-better-behave-yourself.

"All is good kiddo, Edward and I were just talking, getting to know each other. Now I'll leave you two alone." Dad said and left the kitchen.

I look at Edward to give him a kiss. "He didn't scare you, did he?"

"No, it's all good, really. Oh and good morning to you."

"Good morning to you, and I missed waking up to you next to me." I said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, you were sleeping so good. I didn't want to disturb you. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, for you, but I will take food too!" he said laughing and then gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

Boy, this man will probably be the death of me. I am loving him more and more by the minute.

"Okay, let me fix you some pancakes and then we can sit and plan a few things out." I get the pancakes stuff out and mix up while we talk.

So I made us breakfast with my parents joining us. Edward helped me clean up and we headed back to my room so we can talk some more about us.

As we sat on my bed side by side with our legs stretched out and our backs up against the headboard talking about our mating. I wanted him to know what to expect. He needed to understand what it all entails.

"Edward, I want you to understand what is going to happen and that you feel comfortable with it all. In order for this to all go down right, the mating needs to take place during an Eclipse. That will happen in June, if that is soon enough for you, as I don't want to wait any longer.

This gives us five months to plan it out. We need to get thru school and decide where we will live and for you to decide what you want to do for a job. But, just to let you know that you do not have to work if you don't want to because..."

"Whoa, wait a minute here, I have no problem with the time frame here, but getting a job is another story. I will want to work and bring in an income to support you and our kids some day."

"Edward, if you let me finish, I was going to say that I am very wealthy and we don't need to work. But if you want to keep busy with something that is fine, but we will be okay."

"Well, how wealthy are you saying? Are you talking millions?"

I nod my head yes. "And then some. So don't feel that there is nothing that we won't be able to get."

"Bella, it doesn't matter, I love you and I want you whether you are rich or poor and just so you know, that I too am wealthy, but not worth more than two million, but I do have an inheritance, but can't touch until I'm twenty five."

He leans over and kisses me passionately. I reach my hand around the back of neck and hold him to me. His hand is on my neck with his thumb rubbing my cheek. He feels so good. I pull away and place our foreheads together.

"I love you too and money doesn't mean a thing as long as we have each other. It would kill me if I didn't have you. You are my everything."

"Ditto baby, ditto." he said with a smirk.

"Okay, I need to get you home and I need to go feed for the week." I said while I started getting up off the bed and he grabs my arm.

"Wait, I don't want to leave you and can I come with you to watch? I mean, I will need to be doing this too, right?"

"Edward, it's not such a good idea for you to watch. You could be harmed and I would not like that and it would ruin everything."

"But how could it ruin everything?" he said with concern in his eyes.

I sit back down, grab his hand, and look in his eyes. "When we feed. We drink the blood from animals. We go into a feeding frenzy. We cannot control ourselves and putting you in that kind of danger, I cannot even think about that. It would kill me.

I am sure that it wouldn't be like drinking your blood, because I am sure that will be pure erotic and having that kind of pleasure may just kill me anyway and be beyond ecstasy."

"Okay, I will respect your wishes and not be around. I will wait for you. How long does it normally take to feed?"

"Depends on how many I can bag. Usually two to three is enough to keep me fully satisfied for a week and takes about one to three hours." I snickered.

"Well, lets hope you find your limit in record time and get back to me as soon as possible then, I don't want to be apart from you for very long. You could say that I crave your touch all the time." He said grabbing me and pulling me down on the bed to kiss me.

I took Edward back to his house so I can go feed. I never want to go beyond a week of not having to feed, but once Edward and I are mated vampires then we can go feed off each other once a month and only need animal blood every other time.


	10. Chapter 10

_Since it is Easter today, I decide to post an additional chapter._

_Dispclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight._

**Chapter 10-Stay with Me**

It took me two elk in two hours to feel fully satisfied from feeding and I was ready to go back to Edward. We still needed to tell his family about us, but my parents wanted to be there also, in case there were any issues. Edward assured me that they are sensible people and all will be okay.

We plan on next weekend when Jasper gets in so he can be part of it also, since I will be working at the same place as him.

I sent Edward a text and told him that I am on my way. Edward meets me at the door. He grabs my hand and leans down to kiss me and escorts me in. His family is in the living room.

We sit down and converse in conversation. I asked Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice how they are liking Forks and how their first week of school went. I got an earful of how they dreaded it, but not as bad as they thought.

Esme decided it would be a good time to dig out the baby book for me to look at. Edward just rolled his eyes. He was such a cute kid growing up and I hope our kids will be just as lucky. We spent about an hour just looking and talking about him.

After we got through that, Edward excuses us and pulls me up to his room. He seemed a little anxious as we get to his room, he shuts the door, locking it and giving me this hooded lustful look.

"You have no idea how it tortured me sitting there and not having you on my lips and holding in my arms." he said while he stalked toward me by his bed. He lifts his hands to my face and kisses me gently and then more fiercely.

I take all of him with me placing my hands on his hips, then around his back. He pushed me back onto his bed never breaking the kiss. His other hand decides to wander on my side. I feel him hard against my thigh. His tongue is searching for mine.

We lay there making out and I push him off of me and lay on top of him. I look down at him.

"Edward, I need to get home. Will you be picking me up for school in the morning."

"Well...what if I don't want to let you go and what if I decide to tie you up and keep you here?" He said with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Well, as wonderful as that sounds, all my clothes and stuff are at my house and I need them, so there." I plant a chaste kiss on his lips and start to get up. He grabs me and whips me onto my back, straddling me and pins my hands above my head.

"So, let me get this straight. You would like to be tied up and if you had your stuff here, you would stay with me, you would live here?"

I look into his eyes wondering if I really wanted this or maybe he could stay with me.

"Well, that could be an option, or you can live with me at my house. But...I think we should keep living separately with an occasional sleepover, if that is okay with you?"

"Hmmm, we have options, which I like, but sweetheart, I had you two nights in my arms and I don't know if I can let you go, but if you must insist, I guess I can let you go." He gives me those puppy dog sad eyes that are just too irresistible.

I let out a little giggle because he is so damn cute. I decided I wanted to play a bit, so I buck and whip him off me and I moved a little too much that he went flying off the bed onto the floor and I died laughing when he shouted, "What the hell Bella, what was that for?"

I get up and try to pick him up as he grabs me pulling me down while laughing and we are now literally rolling on the floor trying to tickle each other only to find out that neither of us are ticklish.

"This is not even fun if neither of us are ticklish and can't make each other squirm." I said, then I grabbed him around the back of his neck and planted my lips to his. First it was firm, then I turned it softer and lighter. I pull back to look at him.

"I need to go and I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" I whisper, then leaned in one more time to kiss him and pop up heading to the door. I turn smiling while I hold my hand out for him to take. "Well, are you gonna walk me out or not?"

He gets up and grabs my hand as we head out of the house. I say good night to everyone. I kiss Edward one more time and head home.

As I get home which was basically a five minute drive. I get ready for bed and start to feel kind of lonely. I miss Edward and hope that I can sleep without him. I lay in my bed, tossing and turning, thinking about everything that happened this weekend.

Edward knows the secret and still wants me. I smile thinking about our future. I decided to get up and go to my closet and pull my treasure box out that was hidden in a secret drawer.

As I unlock it and open it up. I reveal two black leather bands that will hold the family crest. Once I marry and transform Edward, we will have the Cullen Crest added to these bands. We will design our own Crest that will represent us.

I smile at the thought of this. Then I pick up the small ring box and open that to reveal my great grandmothers ring. Its an heirloom that has been passed down from her mother to her, to my grandmother, then to my mother and until finally to me.

The ring is platinum and has gentle curves and scroll patterns on the side, that has one large oval diamond in the center surrounded by eighteen little diamonds around it.

I nestle the ring back into the box and set back in the treasure box. I will need to go buy a band for him. The thought makes me smile again. I put the box away and climb into bed and fall asleep, well tried to anyway.

**I have a picture of Bella's ring and not sure how to link it on here, but I'll work on that. Great things coming.**

**Thanks again for your comments**


	11. Chapter 11

_I posted link on profile showing Bella's family heirloom Wedding Ring from last chapter._

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Twilight related._

_Enjoy this chapter_

**Chapter 11-Sleeping Arrangements**

Well, as I tossed and turned, not being able to sleep, missing Edwards arms around me while I sleep, has proven that I don't want another night without him. It's one o'clock and wondering if he is still up.

So I decided I will text him.

_I miss you handsome-B_

Just a matter of seconds, I get one back.

_I miss you too beautiful. I can't sleep, it's driving me nuts-E_

I giggle as I know I feel the same way and we need to work something out or neither of us will be able to function and I will be a bitch from lack of sleep. We need sleep like humans too in order to function but not a great deal.

_I know how you feel, but I'll see you in a few hours. Try to get some sleep, I love you! - xxB_

_ I will try, but tonight we will be sleeping with each other, bc I'm not going thru this again. I love you too! -xxxE_

He makes me laugh at his three kisses. I put my phone down, rolling over with a smile on my face and close my eyes thinking of him.

I feel blankets move and a dip in my bed as I lay on my side with my back to my door. I feel warm hands on my hip and soft kisses on my shoulder. I swear I am dreaming and feeling an arousal within me as I let out a moan.

"Mmmm." is all I could say, since I am still half asleep. We just lay there and went back to sleep. I was not sure what time Edward came in, but I awake to my alarm going off.

I reach over to shut it off and roll over to find him just in his boxer briefs. I smile when I see him smiling right back.

I reach my hand over behind his neck to feel him, running my fingers thru his hair, pulling him to me searching his lips. We lay there kissing and I move pushing him over onto his back, laying across his chest not breaking the kiss.

I then pull away. "Hey handsome, what brings you crawling into my bed so early in the morning. Sleep walking?"

His hand brushes some hair behind my ear looking at me intently. "Hey beautiful. I was not sleep walking. I was fully awake and I could not sleep any longer without you so I came here around four. You are like a drug to me. I can't live without you. So lets figure out what we are going to do, because I'm gonna be selfish and not be without you again."

"And I you. I don't think I can do it either. But let me get ready for school and we can talk more about it, okay?" I said. He nodded his head and I leaned over to kiss him.

"Can I join you in there?" He said smiling while wiggling his eyebrows up and down .

"No you cannot not! I need to get ready or we'll never make it to school."

I got up leaving him still in bed and headed to my bathroom and locking the door just to be sure he does not come in.

I come back out dressed after a quick shower and he is dressed in bed laying there with his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling deep in thought.

I climb onto the bed straddling him placing my hands on the mattress on either side of his head. Looking down at him, I lean down and kiss him. His hands hold my hips and I start to move my hips grinding into him. He lets out a moan and my hands go to his hair. I start to pull back, but he reaches up to the back of my head to hold me to his lips.

I talk against his lips trying to break away but his hold on me tells me he is not going to let go, so I need to keep going until I feel him relax. Our breathing increase and I move. I am feeling like a live wire going thru me and I want him, but it will lead to disaster.

"Edward, Please stop." I plead trying to catch my breath.

He lets go, his forehead is against mine. "I am so sorry, I just want you so badly. I don't think I can make it much longer Bella. I need you. I don't want to wait. I want our forever right now."

"Edward, we have been thru this. We have to wait, you know this. It doesn't make it any easier for me either. But we need to do whatever it takes to make this work until it's time. We have too!" I said pleading to him in hopes he understands.

He nods his head yes. "I know, but how am I going to make this work with you so close to me. I can't keep my hands off of you. Oh, god help me." He said in a whining voice.

I let out a giggle at him and he smiles back with a smirk. "I'm pathetic, I know, but I can't help it. You make me this way."

"Ditto baby, Ditto. Now lets get to school." I said and got off of him. We both let out a loud sigh and we headed out.

School went by rather fast for a Monday. Good thing I didn't have to work today but I have to Tuesday thru Thursday and Saturday.

Edward and I headed back to my house to discuss our sleeping arrangements. We both decided that we would go back and forth between houses. We went shopping for extra supplies that we can keep at each others house.

I packed up some clothes for school and we headed out to his house. Edward was smiling the whole time. You could tell that he was ecstatic that I was sleeping with him at his house in his bed.

We got to his house and went straight to his room to put my stuff away. He cleaned a spot out of his dresser and closet. I put my toiletries in his bathroom. I am all moved in as best as I can be.

Edward packed up a duffel bag of clothes to take to my house later. It seems a little weird that we are doing this, but we know what we want and that is each other. When you know its the right one, you go with it.

We ate supper with his family and talked about our living arrangements. His parents were cool with it as Edward said they would be. They still have yet to know about my secret and then that could change things.

Alice talked about Jasper coming in Tuesday night. She asked if we all would go with her to pick him up at the airport in Port Angeles at seven. Kind of a triple couple date.

"Alice, I have to work until five thirty, and I won't get out of there until about five forty five so I cannot go." I said sort of bummed.

"Oh, Bella, I'm bummed now. Can't you change with someone?"

"Sorry, too short of notice. Take Edward, Em and Rosalie though and you'll be fine." I knew Edward would not be cool without me, but it's better than him being home moping, waiting for me.

"No, I'll stay home and wait for you, Em and Rosalie can go with her and besides less cramped in the car." He said while holding my hand.

I decided not to go any further and everyone agreed with what everyone was doing. After that was settled we all went our separate ways. Alice went to talk to Jasper. Em and Rose to their room. Edward and I to his and his parents to theirs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Having my Ways with You**

Edward and I went to his room. I was yawning as I crashed on his bed. He stalks over to me and lands on top of me.

"Now I have you right where I want you. In my bed and underneath me." he said while he reached down kissing my neck.

I let out a giggle. "Well, you're lucky I want to be here, but remember we need to keep our desires down or we'll get carried away and then were both in big trouble."

"Oh, but that is easier said _kiss_ than done baby _kiss_ but I have you _kiss_ in my bed now _kiss _so I'm gonna have _kiss _my ways with you." With his kisses between the words literally turned me on and feeling everything down between my legs. I wanted him.

I let out a moan. "Oh god, Edward, I want you so much." I grab him pulling his lips to mine. My hands all over his back and his hair. I deepen the kiss as he does. He sucks on my neck driving me over the edge while his hand is in my pants between my legs rubbing.

He inserts his fingers into me causing me to thrust up against them. I decided I want to pleasure him as well, so I undo his pants and grab his hard erection in my hand and start stroking it.

"_Fuck, _baby that feels good. I don't think I'm gonna last much longer."

"Me either, let go for me." I said breathlessly.

In a matter of minutes we both came at the same time leaving us panting and catching our breaths. He leans over to his night stand and grabs the Kleenex to wipe me up. "Holy smokes baby, that was intense. I feel so much better now. Thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you. I think I was way overdue for that one, but I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself and I have to say I held it together pretty good, don't you think?" I said looking at him.

"Um, yeah, I think we both did pretty good, but we need to do it more often so it's not quite as intense."

"Edward, I can't imagine how intense it will be when you're actually inside of me. The thought of your cock thrusting in and out, just does things to me." I shake my head clear of that thought right away, okay time to change the subject quickly before I feel aroused again.

"Come on lets get ready for bed." I said getting up to grab my jammies and head to the bathroom.

I come out and Edward is in bed under the covers already opening them for me to crawl in. I climb in and lay in his arms. He kisses my hair and squeezes me.

"I love you Bella."

" I love you too Edward. Good Night."

"Good night baby, sweet dreams." He said holding me tight and we drift off to sleep.

The alarm went off, so I reached over to shut it off. I was feeling really warm and couldn't move much as Edward still had a hold on me and his legs tangled in mine. I tried to move and he stirred. He let out a groan and his eyes fluttered open.

I roll over to kiss him. "Mmmm, good morning handsome. Time to get up for school. How did you sleep?"

"Mmmm, I slept so good. But of course that was because you were here with me. How did you sleep?" He said kissing me back.

"Oh, I slept great. I think once my head hit the pillow I was out."

"See, we both slept great together, so it was a smart move right?"

"Right! Now as much as I want to stay in bed with you, we have to get thru school. We have just a few more months and then we will have our forever, okay?"

"Mmmm, I like that idea. Maybe we can play hookie one day from school just for the fun of it." He said smiling.

"Edward Cullen, get your ass out of bed and no we are not going to play hookie some day for the fun of it. But then again, maybe we should since it is our last year of school and I have never done that before." And with that I jumped back into bed making him laugh.

"See, I knew you would see it my way."

"Wait, we can't today. I have to work. I want to play hookie when I don't have to work, so lets get moving." I said and get back out of bed.

We took our shower and I got dressed up since I have to work. We headed down for breakfast. Everyone was all there ready for their day.

His mom had waffles done with sausage. It smelled yummy. "Emse, it smells so good. Thank you!" I said with a smile.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're welcome. Enjoy it."

So we sat down to eat. Everyone was talking and felt like normal family who sits down to eat. I never had brothers or sisters and most times it would be just my parents and I, occasionally friends, but this is family.

I think about me taking Edward away from all the normalcy of it. We can still coexist together, but while Edward will not grow old past forty, his family will. They do have an option of becoming a vampire too, but I am not sure that is something they would want. I guess time will tell.

Edward leans over and whispers in my ear. "Baby, are you okay?"

I look at him smiling as he takes me out of my reverie. "Yes, I'm fine."

We leave for school with Edward driving and wanting to drop me off at work and picking me up. I get to go during my last hour of study hall as a work study program. Edward is trying to get one too and headed to Computertech to apply for a job.

I get done working and Edward is waiting for me. I climb in the car and he leans over to kiss me.

I put my hand on his face kissing him back. "Mmmm, I think I could get use to this. You dropping me off and picking me up and greeting me with a wonderful kiss. I think I'm spoiled." I said with a smile and wink at him.

He smiles and winks back. "Well, I love it too and I want to spoil you. So get use to it. I love you."

I kissed him one more time and he pulled out of the parking lot of the bank.

"I love you too, How did the job search go?"

"Oh, I think it went pretty well. In fact it went so well, that they gave me the job." He said smiling.

"OMG! Edward that is awesome, I am so happy for you." I said jumping over to kiss him on the cheek. "Oh, sorry babe, your driving." I leaned back down in my seat.

"That's okay sweetheart, I knew you would be happy and I am too. I feel like I can be a man with a purpose and feel like I can support us both and I also know we discussed this before, but it just seems like a natural normal thing to do you know?"

"Yeah, I know and everything will work out. I am really happy because it will give you something to do other than me." I said laughing out loud.

"Oh aren't you the funny one." He said laughing with me.

We got home, heading to the kitchen where Esme was cooking pasta and chicken for supper. It was going to be just us since Carlisle had to work late at the hospital. The others were picking Jasper up and won't be home until around nine. They were getting dinner there.

We sat down to eat and Edward talked about his new job. Esme was just as happy as I was and Edward was really beaming. They want him to start tomorrow and he was granted the work study since he has study hall last hour like I do, so it will all work out. They close at Five, so it won't effect our evening together.

Just as we got everything cleaned up, I headed up to the bedroom to change out of my work clothes, putting my hair in a pony and put my jammies on. It usually just consisted of sweatpants and sweatshirt. Once summer comes, I go more for the shorts and t-shirt.

I went down to join Edward on the couch cuddling up to him and his mom as we watched the weather channel since they were talking about a snow storm coming in a couple of days.

Just then, Carlisle came home and just as he was sitting down, the others came in. We sat talking about Jasper's flight and how happy he is to finally be here. I was surprised he remembered me and he welcomed me into the family too!

It rounded around eleven o'clock and we all decided to call it night as some of us have school. Alice is ditching to be home with Jasper since he won't be to work until Thursday.

**Well what do think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything Twilight related_

**Chapter 13-With These Rings**

The rest of the week passed by. Edward started his new job as a computer tech. Working on computers. He was so in his element as he was telling me about what he does. I am so proud of him and he's mine.

Edward and I went to my house on Friday night as we had to prepare to tell his family the next day. My parents are joining us for a big family meal. Esme insisted on making a huge meal for us. We told her not to make a big fuss, but she wanted to and it made her happy. Mom and I will be bring a dessert.

After dinner, we headed into the living room to go over how we are going to handle this. I went to my room to grab my treasure box and came back downstairs.

I sat next to Edward and he looked at me, then the box. My dad said that he will do the talking. He wants to give a little history of us and then hopefully they will accept us for who we really are.

Edward again assured us that we won't have any issues. His parents are pretty open minded and laid back.

My dad nodded to me to speak. I looked at Edward and smiled, then I looked down and opened up my treasure box.

"Edward, I have something to give you as a token of my family heirloom. It is of the utmost importance of unity in our family that has been passed down from my great great grandmother."

I pulled out the small box and handed it to him. He was not sure what he should do with it, so I put my hand on his and told him that this is my wedding ring and he will not buy me one.

"Edward, I know that the guy is to take care of the rings, but in this case, it is I who has this. Actually you do now holding it, but you will be placing this ring on my finger during the ceremony. I will get you a wedding band as well, so don't feel like you need to buy one okay?" I said looking into his eyes wondering what he is thinking.

He lets out a sigh, nods his head. "Okay, may I see it?"

"Of course, take a look." I said smiling and I hope he likes it just as much as I do and will be so proud for him to place on my finger to be until I can pass down to my daughter or if we don't, our son will have it to pass to his wife.

We watch as he opens it and his eyes bug out. "_WOW_, that is one amazing looking ring. It must be worth a fortune. I definitely can see how special this is and I cannot wait to put this on you." He closes the box and then he frowns scrunching his brows.

"What is it Edward, something wrong?" My mom said concerned.

"Well, I'm kind of wondering how I can...or we can...or how do we do this as far as an engagement goes. I mean usually the guy buys a ring, proposes, she accepts, he puts ring on finger for her to show off and plan a wedding and it is just so out of the normal way of doing things that I am feeling lost here."

"Edward, I know that it seems that way, but we're not normal. Bella doesn't need a ring to say that your engaged, but I totally understand where you're coming from." My dad said while he reaches across and pats his hand on his shoulder.

I shake my head while I look into his eyes and place my hand in his. "Yeah, I am okay with it, so don't feel bad."

"But Bella, I want too! You deserve to wear my ring and flaunt it." Just then he gets up, gets on one knee in front of me while reaching in his pocket and pulls out something.

Edwards opens his hand and there is a claddagh ring. My hand goes to cover my mouth and tears start to surface in my eyes.

He holds the ring between the thumb and finger and looks me in the eyes passionately.

"Bella, this ring is part of _my_ Irish heritage on my fathers side. This ring means love, loyalty and friendship. You can wear this on your left ring finger until I place your ring on at the ceremony and then you can move it over to your right hand and still wear it as a symbol from my side. I want you to have this as my gift to you. Bella, will you marry me?"

I look at him nodding my head yes with full blown tears and smiling at the thought of having a part of him. Both my parents are looking on smiling too.

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you." I reach my hands placing them on his face and kiss him and he kisses me back. We are both lost in our kiss and he pulls back and brings his hand to my cheek to lightly brush it.

"I love you and I want you forever. With this ring, it will prove I want it all, all of you."

He then grabs my left hand, places the ring on my left finger and kisses it. I am smiling and wiping the tears away. My mom hands me a tissue and I let out a giggle. It's funny how things turn out.

Edward then looks at me. "Bella, now I want you to show off as my fiance and know that I love you and want to marry you. My family loves you or they would not have agreed to me giving you this ring. Alice and Rosalie have one too set aside for them. This is part of me and I want nothing more than for you to be part of it."

I am still stunned and speechless, but I manage in a whisper. I place my hand on his cheek. "Edward, I will wear it proudly, as I know it came from your heart. I love you more than life itself. Thank you!"

I lean down to kiss him. My parents must have left the room, because it is just Edward and I. We are in our own little bubble, kissing passionately. My heart has just doubled in size and I cannot wait to be his wife. As we kiss, my mind wanders thinking about the ring wondering how he managed to get it.

I pull back looking at him. "Edward, when did you get this ring? I mean, how did you get it?"

He gives me a shy smile. "Well, Sunday night when we were apart and neither of us could sleep, I went to my parents and talked to them. I told them that I found my soul mate and that I'm gonna ask you to marry me. They knew already from the first day. They said it was written all over my face that I was in love. They knew it was only a matter of time for me to go to them."

"Edward, did you say anything about our secret to them?" I said raising my brow feeling pissed if he did.

He raises his hands to my face and holds my head so our eyes are on each other. He lets out a sigh as my eyes search for any hidden lies as I can sense these things now that he penetrated my shield and have the capability to feel emotions.

"Bella, I did not say anything to my parents, yet they told me that they sense something different about you and your parents. They figure you are not normal but cannot place what you are, but they told me it didn't matter. They felt a connection with you guys and will not judge you."

I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought that maybe they will be okay with us. But I still feel that they will not like the idea of Edward becoming a vampire.

"Okay, I am still feeling a little overwhelmed in how things are moving along here and to tell your family what we are and how they will react still has me feeling that I could lose you and It'll kill me if they banned me from you."

I get up and cross the room, turning to look back at him sitting on the couch. "Edward, have you thought through this at all? Have you thought that there could be a chance that they won't accept who we are? What would you do it that happened?"

Just then I feel myself weaken and place my hands over my face. Edward is right there in front of me grabbing my hands away from my face.

"Hey...Bella, look at me." I look into his eyes. "Everything will work out, trust me. I have thought through all of this. There is no doubt in my mind and heart that you are the one. My family love you also. They will accept you so please do not worry. So please trust me, okay?"

I nod my head lightly and he wraps his arms around me as I do the same. We stand there holding each other for a few minutes. Then we headed to my room and get ready for bed. We have a big day tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Surprise!

_Bella you will never have Edward. He will never have anything to do with you and you are to no longer step foot near us. I will make sure I get a restraining order to keep you away from us._

_ Nooooo, you cant do that to me or to Edward, we love each other. Don't take him away from me. Edward, say something. Edward...Edward...Noooooooooo_

I screamed, crying out in my sleep and Edward's hands were on me shaking me awake.

"Shhhh, Bella, it's okay, I'm right here. Wake up sweetie. I'm here." His voice was soothing and I woke to myself crying and panting heavily. I curled up into his chest as his arms wrapped around me tightly. I started to calm myself at his feeling. He brushed his hand over my hair while whispering in my ear.

I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream. It was not real. Okay, it will be okay. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, you had me scared there for a moment, but everything is alright now. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine now, really." I squeeze him and let out a sigh. We lay in each others arm and decided it was time to get out of bed.

We headed downstairs for breakfast. Once we were done with that, Mom and I made dessert for tonight. We decided on a Brownie Truffle. We were slated to be over at Edwards around six o'clock.

In the meantime, we had a light lunch and were sitting on the couch when my parents stepped into the room.

"Bella, Edward, your mother and I would like a word with you." My dad said while taking a seat. He had an envelope in his hand. Edward looks at me with a confused look, as I do the same and then turn to look at my parents.

"Okay Dad, what is it?"

"Well, your mother and I have sort of have an early wedding present that we would like to give you now." He hands me the envelope. I take it from him cautiously.

"Dad, Mom, what is this?"

"Just open it Bella." Mom stated with a smile.

I open the envelope and pull out the paper opening it up while Edward looks on. I see it is a title to a house. I look at Edward and his eyes open up wide.

"Um, you're giving us a house for a wedding present? Seriously?" I am totally flabbergasted that I am holding a piece of paper. My mind is going a hundred miles an hour along with my heart.

I look at Edward again and he is like sitting there frozen. I nudge him. "Edward are you okay?"

"Ah...um...I...yeah, I guess. Um...am I dreaming? You are seriously giving us a house...really?" He was still in shock as much as I was.

"Listen kids. Mom and I have the cottage just a mile down the road back in the woods. We wanted you to have it now, so you can make it your own and if you want to live in it now, you can. We fixed it up to make it more modern and you can paint it or decorate it however you want."

I grab Edwards hand and squeeze it just as he does it back. I try to conceal my squeal but I can't any longer and I let it out hugging Edward.

My parents laugh and my mom holds out a set of keys to us. I stand up to hug them both as Edward does the same.

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe we have a house. Our very own house. Can we go see it now?"

"Here are the keys kiddo, lets go have a look." My mom hands us the keys and they show us the house.

The house is set back into the woods like both of our parents home and there sits a beautiful house or more like a cottage. It is absolutely breathtaking.

I open the door and my parents lead us around. We have a beautiful stone fireplace in the living room. A huge kitchen and dinning that is opened up into the living room.

We have three bedrooms and two baths with a laundry room off the main bath. It has a big patio that opens up to a huge back yard. We can hear the river behind the trees and overgrown brush.

We talked about how big it was and how we would not change anything. We loved it the way it was. They already have all the furniture in it and it all fits perfectly.

My parents leave us to our place. I look over at Edward, who was standing by the fireplace smiling and I walked up to him placing my arms around his.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about how I must be dreaming. I really cannot believe that all of this is really happening. You better pinch me just in case. No wait, don't because I don't think I want to wake from this dream.

I have you, we are getting married, we have the rings, a house and we are pretty much set. I can't think of anything else. Oh wait again, just missing are the kids." he said shrugging with a laugh.

"Well, we are not dreaming babe. I am just as shocked as you are, but just think, we have our own place to live in. No more having to split on who's house were sleeping over at." I give him a wink. My mind may be on other things at the moment.

"Yeah, you're right, lets move in right now. I want to sleep here tonight." Just then he swoops me up bridal style and carries me into our bedroom and places me on our king size bed.

While kissing my neck, his hand roams over my thigh. My hand in his hair, as I manage words to come out of my mouth. "Edward, we cannot stay here tonight. We have no food, none of our stuff is here. We need clothes and toiletries."

Pulling back looking at me with narrow eyes. "Bella, we do not need any of that stuff. We just need each other. Come on, don't deny us living in our own home. We can shop tomorrow." Then he gave me sad puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Please Bella, pretty please with sugar on top? How can you deny this face?"

I let out a loud laugh, brining my hands up to his face. "Fine, we can stay here tonight. I guess we can grab our toothbrushes, toothpaste and some clothes since we are headed to your place tonight for dinner anyway."

He leans down and claims my lips, driving the kiss deep. Then he starts peppering kisses all over my face making me laugh and telling me he loves me.

We take one more look back , locking up our house and head back to my parents so we can head over to Edwards. We grabbed a few things from my room and will leave in his car since we will head directly to our new house when we are done telling his family.

My parents weren't surprised to hear that we are going to stay there starting tonight. We are adults after all and that is why they gave it to us early.

"Well, lets get this over with, shall we?" I said while I grabbed Edwards hand heading to his car.

Some dreams do come true...Edward and Bella have a house to live in...Mmmm happy times to come..Hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. _

Chapter 15-Accepted as you are

Edward leads us into his house and we greet everyone. Carlisle gets everyone set up with a drink. We head to the dining room to eat. Conversation flows like we have known each other for years. I feel pretty comfortable while Edward holds my hand, squeezes it occasionally letting me know that all is good and smiles too. He leans over to kiss me on the cheek and whispers in my ear.

"I love you."

I smile back. "I love you too!"

conversations flowed all through dinner and Esme gets the dessert we brought and passes it around. "This looks too good to eat." she said.

"Yeah, wait til you taste it, it's to die for." My dad said. My dad is a chocolate lover more than my mom which is funny because you would never guess that just by looking at him.

Everyone was moaning and groaning in unison when they took mouths full of the brownie truffle.

"Wow, this is really good Renee and Bella. Thank you for bringing the delightful treat." Carlisle said with a smile and stands. "Shall we head to the living room to relax a bit?"

We all agreed, heading back to the room. Now was the time to let everyone know. I was starting to get nervous, but Edward kept his hand on me the whole time. Feeling just a bit better, but still can't help it.

Edward clears his throat while we stand arm and arm by the fireplace facing everyone. "Can we have your attention? We have an announcement to make."

I look out and see everyone looking at us.

"I want you all to know that I have asked Bella to marry me and she has accepted."

Everyone cheered and congratulated us, hugging us both. No one seemed surprised at all. My parents came to stand by us and I needed to speak my part before my dad took over.

"I just want to say, that I really love Edward with all my heart and soul. He is my forever, my once in a lifetime. I know it may seem so fast all of sudden, but we both felt this pull between us, like magnets. He moves, I move. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him. Before we go any further, we have something important to tell you...Edward cuts me off and speaks.

"I want you guys to keep an open mind in what we are about to tell you and for the record, no we are not pregnant."

My head whips up looking at him, like where did that come from. I knew that they may draw to that conclusion, but never crossed my mind that they could take it that way. We hear laughter amongst them all.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, why don't you proceed." Alice stated while she sat on Jasper's lap.

My dad steps forward now to talk. "What I am about to tell you, you must keep to yourself. You must never relinquish what is discussed here. Please hear me out before you say anything. Can I have your word?"

Everyone nods their head yes. Edward squeezes me, as my mom does the same on the other side of me. My dad continues.

"Good. I want you all to know that you have nothing to fear. Nothing we do harms anyone. We have a long history of what we are. Edward is aware and fully accepts us and we hope the same for all of you."

My dad paused for a moment scanning looking at everyone and continues. "We are vampires...he pauses then continues again. We do not live on humans to kill them. We live on the blood of animals...we also can live off each other as mated partners.

For what we are and what we do, does not harm anyone which allows us to live in harmony with humans. We do carry special powers as vampires but it's usually nothing that brings out any bad behaviors or makes us do crazy stuff.

In order for Bella and Edward to be together, Edward needs to be mated to Bella and become a vampire also. He will only give up being an aging human and that is all. He will still be himself like he is now..."

As my dad continued telling the Cullen's about us. I looked at each one of them. Watching their expressions, sensing their feelings. I could feel them all. I sensed nothing bad from any of them. I actually felt a calmness and love over flow from them. I looked at Edward as he held me tight. His hand would rub my arm. He looked at me smiling as I smile back. My mom did the same on the other side. And I placed my head on her shoulder letting her know that I am okay.

Nobody screamed or went running for the hills. Edward was right. His family seemed pretty cool about it all. As my dad finished up, he left it open with them to speak.

"Now after you have heard from me. We would like to know your thoughts or any questions you have."

I looked around again and squeezed Edwards side. Then Esme spoke up and came and stood in front of us. She places her hands on my face and looks me in the eye.

"Bella sweetheart, it doesn't matter what you are because we still feel a connection with you and your family. We fell in love with you the moment Edward came home last week and we saw that look written all over his face. We knew he found his soul mate."

She then held her hands out for my parents to take hold and they did. She smiles. "When we met your parents a few weeks ago, we felt something was different but we knew they were good people. They welcomed us with open arms unconditionally. And with that, we do the same.

Nothing you can do or say will change that. Please know that your secret is safe with us. You all have nothing to worry about. We welcome you to our family."

And with that I gave her a hug and thanked her. She hugged my parents and Edward also.

Everyone else followed suit and basically said the same thing. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean we still cannot love you.

The Cullen's really are a great family and I'm happy to say that I cannot wait to be part of it.

We all stood around talking and drinking more telling them about our house and the tentative wedding plans. Before we knew it, it was already ten o'clock and we decided to call it a night.

Edward and I headed to his room to gather some clothes and toiletries and then tomorrow will move more stuff. It's a good thing we have another day to do things.

We said our good byes and headed to our new home.

**Anyone hungry for Brownie Truffle now? The Cullen's accepted the Swans for who they are-Don't you just love them all? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-All about Control**

We get out of the car, grabbing our bags we packed and headed to the door. I unlock the door and just before I step in, Edward drops his bags and swoops me up in his arms.

I let out a little squeal. "What are you doing, Edward."

"I'm nothing, if not traditional for carrying you over the threshold."

"Um, honey, that is only when we get married that you do that. Not when we get a new house."

"Bella, don't ruin it for me. This is officially our home and I want to carry you over the threshold for the very first time. Then when we get married, I will do it again, okay?"

"Okay, I don't want to ruin your moment for you, thank you." I lean in to kiss him and he sets me down on the couch and kisses me back.

"I will get the rest of the bags. You sit tight, don't move." He gives me one more kiss, winks at me smiling and leaves.

I can imagine what is on his mind. I giggle to myself, biting my bottom lip at the dirty thought I am having, but Edward knows full well that nothing can happen until T day.

Edward grabs the bags and sets them down by the chair next to the couch and comes back to sit next to me. He leans over me. "Now, where were we just moments ago? Oh, yeah, right here." He said while he plants a slow, soft kiss on my lips.

He quickly pulls back looking at me. "Bella, I know you said we cannot have sex until we are mated, but what would happen if we did?"

I look back at him and take a deep breath. "Well, depending on when we do it, it could be fatal. I could kill you."

"You mean the time of day or certain days in the month? And killing me, I don't think you would."

I place my hand on his face. "Edward, listen to me. I am doing everything in my power to not kill you right now. You are at risk every day except when there is a New Moon when I become fertile. But even then, I will beg and plead for you to give in and mate me, but it could kill me too because I will want to feed on you as it could cause a feeding frenzy on your blood because your blood sings to me and I could drain you, leaving you for dead. Then it would kill me because I would die for not having your blood to live off of. I won't risk it and I will be hiding out that day so nothing happens to you."

"Okay, I understand and I won't push it then. It's killing me because I want to be inside of you, feeling you, making love to you and I want that forever. So I will behave myself as best as I can, but can we still do foreplay?" He leans forward wiggling his eyebrows, smiling and gives me a kiss.

I laugh. "Yes we can still do foreplay, but it makes it harder to resist and I could lose concentration and attempt to kill you."

"Okay, listen. I do not want to temp fate here, so I will _try_ to behave myself to make it easier on you." He then stands and goes to grab the bags and hauls them to the bedroom.

He leaves me sitting there thinking for a bit. This is going to be a very long five months, especially now that we are living together. Oh my gosh, what have we done. I let out a moan and throw my hands over my face.

After a few minutes, I get up and head to the bedroom and Edward has already unpacked the toiletries and placed in our bathroom and working on his clothes he brought, placing in the dresser.

I grab my clothes and do the same thing. We never really discussed who what gonna have what side of the dresser, closet or bed.

I turn to face him. "Edward, are you one of these freaks that have to have a particular side of the bed or closet or a certain drawer in the dresser?"

He laughs. "A freak, Bella, really? No babe, I am pretty flexible, but are you a freak?"

Now its my turn to laugh. "No, I am not a freak either. So I guess that makes us both freakless people."

He comes over and grabs me around the waste pulling me to the bed. He sits and I am standing between his legs.

"Babe, I am sorry about earlier..." I put my finger on his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Edward, don't apologize. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I am the one that is risking everything for the sake of us living together. I love you so much and don't want to be apart from you. You are the air I breath. So please..." He interrupts me this time by kissing me.

His one hand is on the small of my back and the other is on the back of my head. He is holding me and then whips me over onto my back on the bed while he is holding me, kissing me. I want him so bad, but I know we have to make this work.

He slows the kiss and pulls back slowly and lets out a sigh resting his forehead to mine. "Bella, it's gonna be a long five months for us."

I laugh and hug him to me. "Edward, I said that to myself earlier on the couch when you left me there to come in here."

"Really? Well I guess great minds think alike then, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess they do." And with that we both get up and get ready for bed.

Our first night in our house, together and we can't even fool around. Well we could, but Edward wants to make things easier for me. He will make an awesome husband and I know without a doubt that he will take care of me, just as I will care for him.

Edward is in bed already when I come out of the bathroom. He is on the left side of the bed, so I guess that means I am on the right. He pulls the covers down and holds his arms open for me to crawl into them.

"Come here sweetheart. I want to hold you since we can't fool around on our first night in our home."

"Edward, I said we could, but you didn't want to risk it and I love you for that, but I don't know if I can control myself. Maybe I want to fool around with you. What if I beg and tease you, then what?"

"Well, then I guess I'm gonna have to be the strong one here and put my foot down to make sure that doesn't happen." He let out a laugh. This is another reason I love him. He knows how to make me laugh as well.

"Well, maybe we should put it to the test, shall we?" I said sitting up looking at him wiggling my eyebrows up and down smiling at him.

"OH, you wouldn't dare?" he said glaring at me not smiling this time.

"OH, really? Sounds like a dare to me." I looked him in the eyes and I then took my hand, letting it travel to his growing erection. Before I grabbed a hold of it, his hand was on mine.

"Stop it right there missy."

"Or what?" I said with a smirk.

"Bella, do not tempt me. It's hard enough as it is and you are making virtually impossible now."

"I'm sorry Edward, you are right. It's not nice of me to do this when I basically told you that it's best we just wait. Maybe tomorrow night after I feed, it will be less likely that I would lose control and attack you."

And with that, I didn't push him any further. I knew he was in just as much pain as I was and I needed better control.

We lay there in each others arms and drifted off to sleep.

**I am so glad you are liking this story. I am currently working on another one after this one is complete. Have about 8 more chapters and once this is done I will post EPOV separately. **


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't claim anything Twilight related_

Chapter 17-The Sex Talk and then Some

We got all of our stuff moved into our house with the help of our families. All of the Cullen's came to see our house and we happy that we had our own space.

Emmett and Alice were jealous because we had our own place and they didn't. Jasper is actually going to surprise Alice with a place right after graduation. He told me that last Thursday when I worked. I am sure Emmett will follow shortly after.

It was six fifteen and everyone went home. I need to go feed so, I left Edward at home and headed out. I managed two elk as that should satisfy for for the week. Friday is a New Moon and I will be skipping school taking a vacation day so I can be locked away in a room at my parents specially designed to hold me there from getting out.

I have my movies and a book. I will pack me a lunch and some snacks to keep me going all day and night. Twenty four long hours.

It's now seven fifty when I return back home. Edward is bed reading.

"Honey, I'm home." I yell out.

"Hey sweetheart, in here. How did it go?"

I walked over to the bed and sat next to him and gave him a kiss. "Let me get ready for bed too. I'll be right back."

I got dressed, brushed my teeth and headed to bed.

"It went great, bagged two elk, so I should be good. But I will probably need to go on Saturday just before breaking dawn since there is a New Moon on Friday and it usually drains me physically and emotionally."

"Bella, where do you go and what do you do with yourself for the day?

"I get locked up in my parents basement. They have a room for us. Just like we have one in the basement here. But I'm going to my parents so we're not tempted with each other. I don't want you around. Then, I usually just read or watch movies all day and night. Twenty four hours of total isolation."

"What is it like in your time of need?"

"Well, it's just like when a human gets her period. For us though, during the New Moon phase, we go through a series of needing, wanting to be mated. A sexual drive is very forceful. Kind of like an orgasm.

When we mate or have sex, these are the days that makes us most fertile and we can conceive a baby. The next day if we are not pregnant we bleed for one day as it flushes out of our system in preparation for next month. If I become pregnant, then I won't bleed. Then in six months we will have a baby."

He looks at me all seriously. "Can you get pregnant any other time?"

"No, you have one shot once a month only during New Moon. There is legend that you can conceive on a full moon, so not really sure. There has only been one case, but that was a rare case, I think."

"If we were to say, have sex now during your needing time and me still being human. Would the baby be half human, half vampire?"

I smile. "Yes it would. Whether it be a girl or a boy, they would remain that way forever because you cannot alter the split genetics like that. They would have to find their mate to be the same way in order to live. That is why it's so important to us not having sex before we convert you over. I want my children to be complete wholes of us. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, and I want that too. If it's a rarity for our kids, I wouldn't want to put them in that position. We'd have to travel the world in search and if we came up empty, our kids would hate us for that and I'm not willing to bet on that. I want to have a good healthy relationship with my kids."

Edward is catching on. It amazes me how smart he is and understands me and my history.

"Speaking of kids, how many do you want?" I said while I kiss his chest a few times while I feel turned on.

"Well, I would like to have one of each, but that could take a long time with my luck, so, to me it doesn't matter. Either two or four. I want even numbers, but more the merrier. How about you?"

"Mmmm, maybe the same. I just want to get thru the first one to decide if I can make it thru any others." I kept kissing him and then he grabs my chin with his finger pulling my head so I look at him.

"Bella, what is on your mind?" He said with a raised eyebrow smirking.

"Well...I...kinda want to taste you. I am feeling good and satiated that I don't think I will lose control and attack you, so if you would allow me, I would like to pleasure you."

He leans over and kisses me. "Mmmm, pleasure away my little vixen."

I let out a giggle and let my hand wander south, down his abs and to his growing erection. He kisses me passionately at first and then deepens the kiss letting out a moan while I stroke him.

I pull away planting kisses on his chest, down to his stomach until I get to his erection. I pull his boxer briefs down and throw to the floor. I wrap my mouth around him and start sucking.

His hands are in my hair stroking it while thrusting himself further into my mouth.

"_Fuck! _That feels good." he shouts.

I feel pretty controlled and turned on myself as I straddle him with my sex to his face, wanting him to take me also.

He slips his fingers in me rubbing my clit and sending me into an orgasm. I totally lost it. He reaches up pulls his lips to my sex, licking and sucking, me making me come again. He continues and this time he loses control and he comes. I take every part of him. He taste good.

"Oh baby, that was so good." I said as I crawled off of him smiling and blissfully satisfied laying on top of him.

"Oh, I think it was way better than good baby. In fact, I would say, great! You were amazing and you tasted good."

"Yeah, you're right, but wait until were married. This is nothing in comparison."

"Well, we do have to wait and see. You doing okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. I didn't attack you, I did pretty good."

"Good, now lets get some sleep. We have school tomorrow. Good night sweetheart, I love you."

"Goodnight Edward, I love you too!" And with that we both fell asleep feeling totally relaxed and satiated.

Thanks for reading and commenting. I had so much fun with this story! New Moon is coming. How will Edward and Bella do without each other? Lot more lemons coming your way!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Time for Needing

It's five am Friday morning and I am all ready packed with my bag of goodies to keep me going for the next twenty four hours. Edward is still asleep when I get out of bed. I don't want to disturb him, so I leave a note on my pillow for him.

_Edward,_

_ I left you my heart, look after it until I get back tomorrow. _

_ I love you, Bella_

I left our house and headed to my parents. My dad was getting ready for work and my mom helped me get situated.

"Good Morning sweetheart, how are you doing?" My mom said while giving me a hug.

"Fine, but now that I have Edward, it makes it harder to be away."

"I know, only five more times and you won't have to be locked up. You can have free rein to sow those royal oats."

My mom let out a giggle knowing full well what it's like to go all out on a sex frenzy. She prepared me when I turned eighteen knowing it was going to happen to me sooner or later. She said there is nothing like it. Vampire sex is unbelievable. You will feel so blissfully out of this world, you won't remember your name.

"Well, lets get this over with." I said as we headed to the room. My mom gave me another hug and wished me well. She left and locked the door.

The door only locks from the outside and only my parents have a key.

I got all settled in my own little room. The room was equipped with a mini frig. Microwave, sink, TV, DVR, bathroom, a bed, couch and chair. The makings of a mini one room apartment.

It was important to have the stuff so it didn't make you feel totally locked up in a dungeon or prison cell.

I have my own food, movies and books that I brought, since the ones we have in here, are ones I already have seen and read.

I made myself comfortable and pulled out my book Pride and Prejudice. We have to do an essay on it, so I might as well get busy on it and get it done.

Just then I get a text from Edward.

_Hey baby, I missed you this morning, and I will look after your heart. I love you. xx_

I sent a text back.

_Hey, I miss you and love you too! Thanks for looking after my heart. I hope you have a great day without me. Keep yourself busy so you don't miss me as much. Lol xx_

Seconds later he sends me one back.

_I will try_, _but it won't be easy. Gotta get to school, talk to you later. xx_

Well, I put my phone down smiling at the thought that Edward is going to try spending the day without me. He has to work this afternoon, so that will help him as well.

I go back to what I was going to do with my school work. I got so engrossed in it and was writing my essay on it that I did not stop to eat or even know the time. I watched the movie and made comparison between the two.

I started feeling my body becoming all tingly and hot feeling. I was becoming more and more hornier and needing as time went on.

I stopped reading and writing, grabbing something to drink. It quenched my thirst for a bit, but I needed more. I knew what I needed, but I couldn't have it. I thirsted for Edwards blood.

Last night I made a batch of Chocolate Brownies, leaving some for Edward, of course. We all know that chocolate always calms the beast within us and I knew I would take any chocolate anytime though. That did the trick for about an hour. Then I became hornier again.

I wonder how he is doing without me in school. Then he has to sleep by himself without me again tonight. We already know how that is gonna go down for both of us.

We already proven that neither of us can sleep without the other. Just the thought of him makes me horny again. I let out a moan as I want him and need him inside of me.

I curled up on the bed tossing and turning as the needing crashes upon me again. It comes in waves like the ocean when they crash on shore. Back and forth.

I decide I can't take it anymore, I need to find my release and I get up to go grab the vibrator. I need to relieve some pressure. I go back to the bed and insert. Oh god, that feels so good. I explode almost instantly. I do it over and over until I can't take it any more. I am totally wore out and exhausted. My needing is almost done.

I get a text from Edward.

_How you doing baby? I miss holding you in my arms. I can't sleep. Xx_

I grab my phone to text him back.

_I just got done pleasuring myself so right now I am doing fine. Tired and exhausted. I miss your arms around me too. I really want you inside of __me, but that ain't gonna happen..lol xx_

_ You mean I missed out on you going off on yourself, DAMN Bella, your gonna kill me here just thinking about it. I too wish I was inside of you. Xx_

I let out a giggle knowing that Edward would be totally blitzed out watching me come over a vibrator.

_Sorry, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do to get by. Listen, I'm exhausted and as much as I want to talk, I need some sleep. I love you. Xx_

_ Okay, sweet dreams, I love you too! xx_

Time passes and I am able to get some sleep after pleasuring myself and talking to Edward. You gotta do what you can to relieve yourself and sleep when you can.

I wake up and head to the bathroom to prepare myself now for the bleeding. I put on a maxi pad until it starts. Then I can use a tampon once it starts to flow.

It really isn't any different from a human period. We don't bleed a great deal. No major heavy flow like some girls get and ours, only last one day. Whereas, humans can last a week. That sucks!

I shower and get dressed. I wait for my mom to unlock the door. I need to go hunt to get my blood level back to its peak. I am feeling very weak, as we do when we go through this monthly period ordeal.

I am sitting on the chair when I hear the door unlock. Just then, Edward steps in. I stand and run to him. He swoops me up into his arms and we are both inhaling each others scent in.

I am too weak to even think. He kisses me and sets me down. "Oh, Baby, look at you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, but I really need to hunt. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Bella, I don't care what you look like. I love you, all of you, ugly or beautiful. But, I understand. Lets get you some blood."

He leads me out by the hand and we head for home. I started to leave when he grabs me. "Where are you going?"

"I am going hunting. You know that."

"Bella, I talked to your parents and you can cheat." He hands me a bag with animal blood in it. "Drink it. It will help you. Then you don't need to travel in search of it."

He really is getting into this whole thing and it just makes my heart melt all over again.

"Yeah, I'll cheat. Thank you. Are you gonna watch me?" I said with a raised eyebrow, wondering if it would bother me having him watching, let alone bother him watching me.

"Can I watch you or will it freak you out?"

"No...I...don't think it would. I guess we could try. I'm just too tired anyway."

So I take the bag and sit down to start drinking. I look at Edward as he looks at me, watching me. I see concern, remorse, passion, lust, excitement in his eyes.

After I finish, I lay my head on the back of the couch, eyes closed, licking my lips and letting out a huge deep breath.

His hand reaches my cheek as he gently brushes it and whispers. "Now there is the color I want to see. You feeling better?"

"Mmmmhmmmm, much better."

"Good girl. Do you want to go lay down for a bit?"

"Yes, Please, will you join me?"

He nods his head, standing, picks me up bridal style and head to the bedroom. He lays me on the bed and crawls in next to me wrapping me up in his arms where we both close our eyes and fall asleep.

Well I hope you survived the needing. But wait! I'll have something special come up that I hope heats it up a bit more. Thanks again for the comments-see ya next week!


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related._

_All mistakes are my own_

Chapter 19-Final Plans

As the months passed with only one month left. We graduate in a week and in three weeks we get married, then Edward will become a vampire.

Edward and I got to know more about each other. The good, the bad and the ugly. No, not really the ugly. Edward is really a neat freak, which is a good thing and very mellow.

The Cullen's all decided they wanted to convert over to be vampires also. If Edward was going to live forever, they wanted it also. We spent one day discussing how this all works with them.

My dad is arranging for this to happen so they can all do it at the same time. It's crucial, as the couples need to be able to feed off each other once the transformation is complete.

Since he is an original, he is going to bottle his venom in six syringes. He said it can be done during the same time by couples and they will be separated by each couple in their own room. My mom will help him, so it takes less time.

I will be taking care of Edward during the time it happens, so we cannot help them. Then we get married and going on our honeymoon the next day.

The only time we were separated was during my monthly time of needing. He was so supportive and caring for me every time. We decided we'd try phone sex one month. There are no words describing that feeling.

"Okay baby, call me when you get to that point of needing me and you're feeling horny." He said while wiggling his eye brows up and down.

"Well, you better be ready and I better feel it from you." I let out a laugh and I gave him a hug and a kiss before he locks me up in my room. My parents allowed him this because he begged them to do this. He wanted to lock me up, to be the first and last person I see.

Time passes and I grab my phone to call Edward. I am so horny, there are no words and I can't wait to see if this works.

"Hey baby are you ready?" He said when he picked up the phone.

I let out a little growl. "Ooooh...you have no idea how much I want you inside of me, thrusting harder and deeper, pushing me over the edge of ectasy."

I hear Edward moaning."Oh, baby, I am so turned on and hard for you. I'm laying in our bed with my hand on my cock stroking it for you. I am going to shove it in you so hard that I wanna hear you scream my name."

I close my eyes and I have my vibrator in my hand as I envision Edwards cock and do what he says.

"Oh fuck Edward...EDWARD, OH GOD, EDWAAAARD!" I scream in the phone and have my first orgasm. I am panting heavily and then another round hits me again.

"Shit Bella, keep going, I just came myself. You are so HOT and I wanna lick you all over. I wanna suck on you til you come, let go for me baby."

"OH...AAAAAHHHH...Mmmmm, Edward that is so good baby, keep going...I'm...oh...unnnng..." Another moan comes out of my mouth while I am panting heavily. I bite down on my finger holding the moaning down while my orgasm ripples through me again while listening to Edward talk sexy to me.

We do this three more times and both are fully satiated and blissed out. I cannot form any words while I lay there with Edward on the other end. I only hear him breathing just as heavily as me. We hang up and fall asleep.

I wake and got ready for Edward to pick me up. He was ready and waiting with open arms.

"Damn baby girl, that was one _HOT_ and _WILD_ night. There are no words to express what you did to me. I didn't think it could have been that intense."

I let out a weak laugh. "I have to agree. Let's go, I'm thirsty and need my strength back."

See, there are no words to express how blissfully happy I am at this moment or was ten hours ago. Next month will be our epic moment and cannot believe we are just a few weeks away.

Edward and I have finalized our wedding plans the other night. With the help of Alice, we got the invites out in the mail. Decided on the food and cake.

Edward was excited about the cake. He was the first to mention it one night while we were laying in each others arms in bed.

"Bella, what do you think about having flavored cakes? Like a chocolate, lemon and a raspberry filled cake?"

"You want a big extravagant cake?" I let out a chuckle shaking my head at him.

"Well, yeah, I mean, isn't the cake supposed to be big and extravagant? I mean, it's doesn't need to be big or extravagant, I just want to feed you the cake. I can't wait to put frosting on those lips of yours and lick it off."

Edward is getting a little excited and turned on. He leans into me and kisses me on the lips demonstrating how he envisions it.

"You see, I feed you the cake like this...open your mouth like I'm feeding you." I open my mouth. "Then, I put the piece into your mouth." I grab his hand and shove his finger into my mouth and start licking and sucking. He lets out a moan.

"Damn, Bella, your gonna be the death of me here. Let me finish." I let out a laugh and nodded my head okay.

"Then while I smear a little frosting onto those delicious looking lips, I am gonna lean down and lick the frosting off like this..." he starts licking and bites my bottom lip while kissing and sucking making me moan. All hell was about to break loose. I think the dam just busted open all the way down there and I was wet for him. Oh god, I wanted him.

I grabbed him around the neck forcing him closer to me and we were practically eating each other up. Our hands were going mad over our bodies, moaning and groaning and thrusting our hips together in need of each other.

His fingers are inside of me instantly. I grab him and start stroking his stiff erection. We lasted all but a few minutes, when we both orgasm at the same time.

He left my lips and moved to my neck kissing and sucking. "You are trying to kill me aren't you? Being all innocent and then BAMM the attack, like a snake striking it's prey"

I let out a laugh slapping him on the arm. "Um...excuse me? I think its the other way around buddy. Don't give me that-all-so-innocent-look-at-me..." and he cuts me off, kissing me, ending our discussion.

I asked Alice, Rosalie, and Esme to join my mom and I on a search for my wedding dress. They were all excited and danced around when I asked them. We all headed into Port Angeles to find it. It took about six dresses until I found the right one.

My dress is a form fitting off white satin spaghetti strap dress with a free flowing train. It has a diamond jewel design between my breast.

We are getting married in my parents backyard by the river. It's just family and a few close friends. They will all be our witnesses. We do not have anyone standing up.

Edward will be in a Black tux and Mr Webber will be officiating the ceremony. Edward and I want to say our own vows. We want to keep is short, yet sweet. This is not your typical wedding, but it will be perfect for us.

Edward is taking care of the honeymoon and he won't tell me where we are going, but he did say it is warm, crystal blue, exotic and beautiful.

Graduation was upon us and the ceremony was fairly quick. Maybe an hour and half at most. I am surprised that I even made it this half of the school year with Edward around. He said the same thing when we stood around talking with Jessica, Mike, Angela and Ben.

It's weird to think that the Cullen's moved here to our vampire community just five months ago and managed to stay sane and wanting to become like us.

My friends accepted them all with open arms. They were not surprised when Edward and I had hooked up instantly. They all saw it on our faces that first day. The day Edward broke my shield and penetrated a force field so strong it practically knocked my socks off.

**Hope you all survived that chapter! Thanks for your comments/reviews. I will post Bella's Wedding Dress on my Twitter.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related_

**Chapter 20-Transformation day!**

"BELLA! Where are my swim trunks? I can't find them anywhere." Edward was yelling at me from the other room getting our stuff packed and ready for our honeymoon. I yell back. "They are in the laundry basket by the dresser."

"Okay, found them. Thank you, love you." He yells back, but I walk into the room with an arm load of more clothes as I finished up laundry, placing them on the bed and sit down next to the pile looking at him.

"Babe, are you getting nervous or something, because you are acting all weird and freaking out."

"No, I'm not freaking out, I may be just a little nervous, but not freaking out."

He paces back and forth from dresser, closet, to bathroom and back. "Edward, Just stop. Let me pack, you go relax or do something other than acting like a tornado leaving destruction in your path."

"No, I'm sorry, I just want everything to be perfect." he lets out a deep breath running his hand through his hair. I get up to go stand by him. I wrap my arms around his waste and hug him.

"Edward, I just need you. I do not need anything else. I don't want perfect. I just want to go with the flow and whatever happens we'll deal with it. And besides, if there is anything we need, we can do shopping, right?"

"Well...um...where we are going, there are no stores to shop in. It's...just...well...ugh, ok we are on a remote island, just the two of us. There I said it." He lets out a deep sigh as I giggle to myself and whisper. "Do you feel better now?" Squeezing him.

"Yeah, a little bit. Come on lets finish packing."

We got all packed up and ready. Tomorrow Edward will be a vampire. Then we get married and will head out to our remote Island and spend two beautiful weeks. Vampire sex non-stop.

Edward and I laid awake in each others arms like we do every other night. "Penny for your thought?" He said when he grab my chin to pull up so I look at him.

"I'm just thinking about your transformation tomorrow along with your family. Then our wedding is the following day and then us going on our honeymoon. So much to take in. I am mostly concerned about the transformation though."

"What are you concerned about?"

I swallow hard and take a deep breath closing my eyes. "I'm just afraid that something will go wrong. I know my parents said it will be fine and it will all work out, but I still cannot help it."

"Sweetheart, It will work out. Just stay positive. I trust you honey and I know it will all work out. Have faith in yourself, okay?" He whispered and gentle kissed me on the lips. He was so passionate and then deepening the kiss that I forgot all about my worries. Edward does that to me.

After a few minutes of making out. We lay there holding each other until we both fell asleep. Next thing I knew I was being woken up by Edward sucking on my neck.

"What are you doing?" I said letting out a giggle and trying to push him off of me.

He pulls away and kisses me. "I just wanted to practice for when I really get to do this in just a few hours. It really has me turned on right now." Oh, boy was he ever turned on. I felt his erection.

Letting out a laugh and trying to get away from him. "I can feel that and now see it too! Save yourself Batman, the best is yet to come, literally." I winked at him. He gave me his pouty puppy dog look making me laugh even harder.

We got dressed and headed to Edwards parents house where the transformation will take place for his family. We wanted to see them one more time before it all went down.

We kissed and hugged everyone wishing them well. They did the same in return. My parents talked to me, encouraging me that it all work out. I feel pretty good now that I talked to them.

Edward and I headed back home and we locked the doors, closed all the windows, so it left our house dark. We headed to our bed and I got Edward ready.

Edward crawls into bed naked laying on his back. He is smiling from ear to ear wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I start to tease him by slowly undressing myself seductively.

His eyes are now practically bugging out of their sockets as he sees what is underneath. I have a black and red lacy corset on.

"Holy shit Bella, now I know you're trying to kill me. Damn you look so hot in that. Darn right sexy. I'm gonna die with a hard on, and I better have it when I wake up. I can't wait to stick it to you hard and fast."

Only Edward can make me laugh and feel so turned on right now making it so much easier. I stalker over to him with my slow prowl and lust in my eyes.

I climb the foot of the bed and start kissing him up his legs, grab his cock and lick it once working my way up to his torso. His hands are on my waste as I straddle him.

Looking down at him I let out a growl and say, "Are you ready for this Edward?" He nods his head yes.

"I love you," I said while I lean down to kiss him on the lips and I move slowly kissing him down his jaw line, inhaling him. He is breathing heavy and lets out a growl himself.

I lick and nibble on his earlobe that sends an electric jolt to my libido. I see and feel his vein with blood flowing, that it overtakes my senses, as I open my mouth, placing it on his vein and I bite as my fangs penetrate his skin for a brief moment, counting to five. I feel him grip me tight as I do the same for him.

I pull away slightly and lick the bite marks to seal the puncture marks that I made. I continue to kiss him. I feel him start to shiver as I lay on top of him. His eyes are closed and he now is in a relax state. The Venom is spreading. I feel him going into a deep trance now.

Time passes as I wait for the stages of the transformation to take place. I lay there, now naked with Edward, running my hands through his hair, down his arm, over his chest, talking to him, planting kisses on his body.

Closing in on ten hours, I can tell that completion is almost done. He trembles briefly then goes utterly still. His eyes pop wide open as he stares at the ceiling and gasp for a breath.

A/N

**I know, left you hanging until next week. Only a couple more chapters before the end. I may surprise you all and post them all-stay tuned, time will tell..lol. Then I'll post some of EPOV. Thanks for your loving comments**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. _

**Chapter 21-First Day of Forever**

My hand is on his heart. I slide over on top of him straddling him again. Ah, yes, he still has his erection. I laugh to myself thinking how happy that will make Edward.

I look down into his eyes as he looks back at me. He blinks once. Then again. A few more times until he closes them and lets out a deep breath. He opens them up and I smile. His hands move to my hips and now he smiles back at me.

He is so beautiful. He has a happy glow to him. Before I know what is happening, he has me flipped onto my back and he is on top of me, grinding his erection into me. His lips are on mine instantly, sucking and licking, driving his tongue into my mouth as I take him in.

Edward lets out a growl and pulls away. "Wh...whoa, I just growled right?" I laughed. "Yes, you did and it was pretty _hot!" _His lips were on mine again and then he kisses my jaw to my neck when he hisses.

I take my hand and pull his head to my neck. "Take me Edward. You need to feed. It's okay. Take me, take me both ways." He grabs his cock and pushes inside of me. I close my eyes feeling him inside of me. I squeeze his cock inside that sends him into an attack of my neck as he growls and hisses taking my vein.

He is sucking my blood and thrusting in and out. We are now both moaning and feeling each other. Edward shutters and shakes pumping hard into me as we both come. We orgasm at the same time.

He continues to suck. I feel his erection again as he never pulled. We go for round two, thrusting in and out. He feels so good. I orgasm again and he follows.

We both relax coming off our love making high and he stops sucking, pulls out of me and rolls over to my side. I roll on top of him, kissing him, licking him and I take his vein while I slide over his erection again.

After we both come and feel fully satiated. I pull away from his neck, slide off of him and land on the side of him with my leg across his thigh and arm over his stomach.

"Edward, you taste amazing. Your blood sings for me and makes me all tingly inside." he laughs and rubs his hand up and down my arm that is draped across his stomach. "Ditto Baby, Ditto.

It was just a matter of minutes and we were ready for round three and four. We never tire, so we can go all night, as we can't get enough of each other.

We hit the shower and have sex in there. He picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waste as he shoves me against the wall thrusting hard inside of me, our lips meet, our tongues dancing in each others mouth. My hands in his hair pulling and tugging it as we both come.

We finished our shower about thirty minutes later, drying off and heading back to bed.

"So, Edward, how do you feel?" I said while climbing onto the bed sitting on my knees looking at him laying on his back with one arm behind his head the other on his abs.

"I feel grrrrrreat! How do you feel?"

"Um, if we're talking about whether or not I am feeling any ill effects to sucking your blood, then no, I feel grrrrrreat with that, but if were talking about the sex, well...then I'd say there are no words at how incredible I feel about that. Never, could I even imagine the feeling of you, being inside of you and the intense feeling that sends an electric currents throughout my body."

"Good, because I feel the same way. You being inside of me was amazing, total high in ecstacy." he closes his eyes and just hums. "mmmmm"

He opens his eyes and I see lust in them as he smiles. He grabs me pulling me down on top of him, kissing me, now rolling me over so he is on top of me and pushing his erection again back into me.

Leaning on his elbows that are on the sides of my arms, taking the weight of him off of me while his fingers play with my hair on either side of my head. He leans down to kiss me gingerly. Giving me little pecks on the cheeks, my nose, then my eyes and back to my lips, thrusting slowly with each kiss.

"Bella..._kiss-thrust in, release..._I..._kiss-thrust in, release..._love..._kiss-thrust in, release..._you and today..._kiss-thrust, release..._is the..._kiss-thrust in, release..._first day..._kiss-thrust, release..._of forever..._kiss-thrust, release..._with you. I cannot wait to be your husband." He grunted harder and faster this time and both of us coming at the same time.

That was amazing. There are really no words and this is the first day of forever. We will be officially husband and wife in just a few hours.

It's one in the morning and both Edward and I lay in each other and drift off to a blissful sleep.

I open my eyes spooning Edward as he is still asleep. My leg wrapped over his and I slowly move it careful not to wake him. I roll over to see what time it is. "Shit!" I whisper. It's nine o'clock and I need to get moving.

I get out of bed and head to the shower again for a quick one. The shower door opens and Edward stands there ready. I shove him back out. "Oh no you don't, get out now. We are not doing it again, I am running late."

"Baby, come on, are you going to deny me? I won't be able to do it until tomorrow. Please baby, just one more time." I close my eyes ready to give in, but I can't, oh hell, yes I can. "Come on, handsome."

Edward jumps in and we do it again. It really didn't take long which was a good thing and we will have all the time in the world to make love after today.

We are dressed and ready to leave. I check my phone and there were 2 messages. One from my mom and dad telling me that everything went well with the Cullen's transformation and the other from Alice, telling me that I'm late and to get my ass in gear.

A/N

There you have it! Edward is a Vampire and we just can't get enough of him...lol

Hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did writing it-thanks for your reviews


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

**Chapter 22-The Way you look**

Edward was excited to see his family. We drove over there to see them before the wedding.

We barely got into the house when Edward hollered out. "Hey, anyone home. We got a wedding to get ready for." I squeezed his hand smiling.

Everyone came out of the woodwork. Esme and Carlisle from the kitchen, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper from their bedrooms.

Everyone greeted each other with hugs. I held Esme tight. "You still look beautiful Esme. Actually you all do." I said while I pulled away and turning to the others but still my arm wrapped around Esme's waste.

"Look at Edward, he is absolutely glowing." Esme said thru happy tears.

"Mom...of course I'm glowing, I'm getting married today and this girl here is about to be my beautiful wife." he said while pointing at me. I step over to him wrapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

After a few minutes of standing around talking, we briefly headed into the living room to hear about how they felt about their transformations. They all agreed that it was quite the experience and that they felt like they were on fire, but it was tolerable.

Now that everyone is a vampire and have been through the rules. We got ready for the Wedding. We all headed over to my parents house to get ready.

My mom, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all got ready in my room, while the guys got ready in the family room in the basement.

People were gathering out back and the weather was actually nice. All the chairs were already set up and the archway up front by the river. With my bedroom window facing the backyard, I was able to see everyone and how it looked from up above.

The guys are standing around waiting, greeting guest, as in a few minutes, I will walk down to meet my groom, My husband.

The girls leave me alone as I wanted a few minutes to my self. I sat on my bed looking around my room and how things have changed over the last few months. I see pooky bear over sitting on my chair and I walk over to pick him up and smile.

Pooky bear was a gift from my dad for my fifth birthday and I treasured him every day. He kept me company when I was lonely and sad. He was with me in my happy times and we shared many special times in the meadow. So, I decided that I wanted him to be at the wedding.

I looked out the window one more time and everyone was in position. Edward looking for me as the music started.

Just as I was about to turn and go down, my dad came in. "Bella, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure dad, everything is fine. I was just getting ready to come down. Sorry to hold everyone up." He smiled and grabbed my hand to lead me out. He turned and glanced at Pooky bear pointing to him in my arms. "Pooky bear joining the party too?"

"Yes, dad, he has always been a part of my life and I want to have him continue in all aspects. Except, he wont be coming on our honeymoon, but I will take him home to come live with us." I smiled as we walked out.

Dad never said anything. He just smiled. He let go of my hand, giving me a hug and a kiss as he went to sit next to my mom. He nodded at Edward as he looked concerned about me. Edward smiled when dad shook his hand and gave him a half hug.

The music started. The song I chose to walk into was, 'I Can't Help falling in Love with You' By Elvis Presley. I love that song and appropriate for us.

I walk down slowly, holding pooky bear and Edward comes to meet me half way smiling. His eyes full of love. He whispers, "You look beautiful and whats up with the bear?" He holds his hand out for me to take. I place my hand delicately into his smiling back, "Thank you and he's attending the ceremony." And we walk down to where Mr. Webber is standing.

As the song finishes, I graciously hand pooky bear to my mom, who was smiling and had tears in her eyes. Then we stand facing each other. Mr. Webber speaks.

"Welcome family and friends to the unity of this couple, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. The unity of love for these two, as they make a journey into the future together as one. And now the couple would like to say their own vows. Edward..." he looks to him to start.

Edward takes a deep breath, looking into my eyes. "Isabella Marie, you are my life now and I will forever love you, cherish you, protect you, guide you, fight with you, but make up with you, never to leave you upset or mad at me. I promise with my whole heart that it is yours and only yours, forever." He reaches up and wipes the tears in my eyes. Then he turns and picks up my ring and places it on my left ring finger, where it will stay forever.

Mr. Webber nods his head for me to go. "Edward Anthony Mason, you are my life now and I promise to love you, forever. You are my once in a lifetime, my soul mate. You have captured my whole heart the moment we laid eyes on each other. I want you and only you forever." then I reach for his ring and place upon his left hand.

With tears in my eyes and a smile on my face looking at the most beautiful man, my husband in front of me. I want to kiss him. Then Mr. Webber speaks. "With all of these witnesses and the power invested in me to happily announce, you are now, husband and wife, you may..." before he could even finish, Edward grabbed my face, leaning down and kisses me passionately...kiss the bride."

We continued kissing. He bends me down backwards and brings me back up, as my hand is on the back of his head keeping his lips to mine, the other on the lapel of his tux.

The crowd breaks out into a round of applause, breaking us from our little bubble. Our family and friends hug us with congratulations.

The ceremony was short and sweet just how we wanted it. We mingled with everyone and enjoyed a meal. I had a harp player there to play while we ate, to fill in background music. Then it was time for the cake. Edward was glowing as he told me over and over how he could not wait for this part.

We cut the cake and had a piece to feed each other. We decided to feed it to each other at the same time otherwise it could be here all night. On the count of three we placed the cake in each others mouth leaving frosting on the lips to lick off.

We swallowed our cake and both moaned into each others mouth licking and tasting each other. We went on for a bit, not realizing that people were clapping and cat calling at us.

We pulled away laughing and smiling when Edward whispers in my ear, "We'll continue this later." Making me ache down there between my legs.

We had a make shift dance floor and danced the night away. Edward and I had our first dance as husband and wife to the song, 'Could I have this Dance' by Ann Murray.

After a few other songs of dancing with our family, we came back together and danced to, 'The way you look tonight,' 'Unchained melody,' 'Amazed' by Lonestar and 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain.

"Have I told you, that you look very beautiful today?" Edward said while holding me tight as we danced to the flow of the music.

I reach up to kiss him. "You have, and I don't think I told you that you look handsome as ever in that tux yet. I can't wait to take it off of you." I smile wiggling my eye brows up and down. His lips are immediately on mine claiming them, deepening the kiss, then pulls back with lust in his eyes.

"You can do whatever you want baby, and sooner the better, because I don't think I can hold out much longer. I want to peel this dress off of you and be inside of you."

Talk about making me melt. I let out a little growl. "There is nothing I want more than for you inside of me. So lets excuse ourselves before I spontaneously combust, before we even get on our honeymoon.

A/N

Yay! Finally married. Just a couple of chapters to go and thinking of making this complete. Thanks for your reviews


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23-Little piece of Heaven**

Edward and I left our wedding. We no more than get into the house shutting the door, when I grab him, shoving him up against the wall, attacking him.

My mouth is on his, sucking, biting, licking, going wild. I pull back looking at him with wild lust in my eyes that send a jolt to my libido.

I take his jacket off and undo his tie slowly, leaving it hang around his neck, as I start to unbutton his shirt while I graze his skin with my fingers.

He lets out a moan and gives me the look back. He then shoves me back against the wall, pinning me, as his body is glued to mine, feeling his erection while sucking on my neck, to my jawline, turning me on more and more.

He lets out a growl. "Bella, I cannot wait any longer. I'm gonna come now if you don't hurry."

As my hands rip his shirt off and run down his torso, he lets out a little shiver. I undo his pants, pulling them down with his boxers, springing his erection free.

He is so ready. He grabs my dress pulling it up and over my body when he stops suddenly, looking at me.

"Well...what. do. we. have. here? I think someone's ready and waiting for me, hmmm?" he said with a smile.

All I could do was smile back and nod my head slowly. "It's always for you my dear husband."

"Mmmm, I like the looks and sounds of that my dear wife."

He leans down and kisses me. He stops abruptly and curses. "Shit, I totally forgot." He grabs my hand, opens the door, dragging me outside naked, while I laugh because I knew now what he forgot to do.

He picks me up bridal style and carries me over the threshold. "Home Sweet Home baby." And with that he shut the door with his foot and kisses me while hauling me to our bedroom.

He lays me down and hovers over me, looking at me while his hand skims by body. "You are so beautiful and I love you."

I don't think I will ever get tire of hearing that. "I love you too, now make love to me before we both explode. And with that, he plunges into me making me yell out his name. "Oh, Edward, that feels good."

What the hell! He is going too slow, thrusting in and out. It's pure torture going slow.

"Faster, harder, Edward, I need it." I claw at his back holding him tighter to me as he picked up speed and he came at the same time I did, collapsing on me.

"That was way to quick for our first time being husband and wife." letting out a laugh while he rolls off of me to my side.

"I think it was just too pent up for both of us after a day like today and you being a newborn vampire, I told you that it's ten times better." I said while I leaned up on my elbow looking at him.

"Edward, It doesn't matter to me, fast or slow, as long as were together and happy forever." I leaned in to kiss him, setting him off again as we go for another quick round.

After a few more rounds, we showered, got dressed and headed to the airport for our 2 week honeymoon adventure. Edward still kept it a secret for me.

We arrived, driving out on the tarmac where a mid size private jet sat.

I glanced at Edward with a raise eyebrow wondering what this was. He squeezed my hand and smiled.

Edward led me to the jet while a couple of people took our luggage to place on board.

We boarded the plane and it was really nice. Plush seats and couch, oak tables and a bar. I'm traveling in style.

"Have a seat, I'll be right back." he kisses me and leaves. So I sit down in one of the chairs and I melt into it. Holy smokes, this is traveling.

He comes back to sit next to me. Grabs my hands and kisses me. "All set?"

"I guess, if you'd tell me the who, what, and where, then I'll be the judge on if I'm all set." But knowing Edward, he won't divulge everything.

"Sweetheart, trust me. I can tell you this plane is actually owned by my uncle Liam. You met him at the wedding and he flew in to visit for 2 weeks with the family and offered it as a wedding present to us."

"Are you kidding me? I mean, I trust you, but really? Seriously? No joking?" He laughs and kisses me. "No kidding, I'm serious, not joking!"

As we jet down the runway to our destination. We snuggle in each others arms for a bit before we get something to drink and snack on. The bar is well stocked with just about everything.

We lay on the couch and watch a movie. Hours pass and the flight is long. Eight hours long. We land on a tropical island somewhere. I look at the darkness.

We get off the plane to the warm ocean air. There is a car waiting and we get in. It drives us to the harbor where boats are lined up.

Edward leads me to a thirty five foot cruiser called, 'The Swan'. I look at him again with a shocked looked.

"Bella, humor me, I promise I'll tell you in about an hour." So I let him have his glory of keeping me in the dark a little while longer.

He sits me down on the back seat of the boat while he puts his arm around me. The guy who drove us is loading the luggage and will be our captain as well when Edward told me while we waited.

We took off into the night and about an hour later we arrived next to a long dock on an Island.

"Here we are. You ready for a romantic two week honeymoon on Swan Island?" Edward said while he kissed me, smiling.

I went still instantly, stopping Edward in his tracks. "What did you say...Swan Island? Like, as in, we're on my family's Island?"

He led me down the long dock to the beach. "Come on, let me show you." There sits our huge house up on the hill. We climb a few steps and he stops me at the door while he opens it up.

He picks me up again making me giggle again while I wrap my arms around him. "Here we go again my beautiful wife."

I run my hand down his cheek. "Thank you, my handsome husband." and he carries me into the house and gently sets me on my feet while he keeps his arm around my waste. "WOW, this place is huge and beautiful."

"It sure is." I hum.

"You can thank your parents for this one." I whipped around looking at him. He smiles, wrapping his arms around me.

"Surprise Bella! This is their gift to us for our honeymoon."

"I cannot believe that they did this too! I never even thought about it. It's perfect."

We look around and found what bedroom we wanted. He picks me up and carries me over to the bed. "I want to be inside of you now. I can't wait any longer." He kisses me, leaving me just as hungry for him.

"I'm yours forever, take me, take all of me now." And with that, we drift off into our little bit of forever.

**A/N**

**Well, this is it, the final chapter. Epilogue it Ch 24 is next. Then I'll give you EPOV. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not claim anything Twilight related._

_Epilogue:_

Chapter 24-**Forever**

_Twenty five years later..._

"BELLA! Where are my swim trunks? I can't find them anywhere." Edward was yelling at me from the other room getting our stuff packed and ready for our twenty fifth Anniversary trip.

I yell back. "They are in the laundry basket by the dresser."

"Okay, found them. Thank you, love you." He yells back, but I walk into the room with an arm load of more clothes as I finished up laundry, placing them on the bed and sit down next to the pile looking at him.

Thinking back to when we were going on our honeymoon and how we all so played this same scenario.

"Edward, I will do the packing, why don't you just go relax or something."

"No, I can help do this, I don't expect you to do all the packing and beside, I like packing for you, if you know what I mean." He said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down with a smirk on his face.

He stalks over to me, puts the clothes in the basket on the floor and pushes me back into the mattress, hovering over me. "I can't wait to get you naked on the beach again. Just like old times."

"Well, I cannot wait either." I said while wrapping my arms around him kissing him, feeling aroused.

Thinking back to our honeymoon, making love everywhere, all the time. If was the most romantic time we had.

We got back home and we got into our life of working and being with family.

Edward and I decided that we wanted to wait a year before having kids. So once a month on a new moon, I locked myself up. It was a sacrifice for both of us, but we were determined.

After our one year anniversary, we tried. Poor Edward literally looked exhausted after my constant needing. He was such a trooper and kept up with me. Going about ten rounds in my peak hours. Never fully satisfied til the tenth round.

We ended up pregnant and six months later, we welcomed our son, Seth Edward. Then we waited about a year for the second one, and we welcomed Victoria Marie.

They joined cousins, Kate and Tanya, who are Emmett and Rosalie's daughters. They were married a month after Edward and I and started right away.

Then, Alice and Jasper married a month after them, not wanting to be left out and they welcomed Riley and Rachel.

We all ended at two children a piece and every Sunday we got together for a family get together.

Our kids grew up, found their mates and having their own kids. Seth ended up with Rebeka and they had little Bree. Then Victoria married James and they had Sam and Paul.

Edward and I stopped our aging at forty and we couldn't have felt any better. We still felt like we were eighteen. Still going strong in our sex life as he always still took my breath away as we lived into our forever as he is still my Once in a Lifetime partner.

The End

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for your kind words. Please share with others. Looking to get name out there. **

** Hope to have my other story posted soon-hint: Crime and Romance(but all good). **

**Up next EPOV(just a few Chaptes)**


End file.
